En Paix
by Maneeya
Summary: Oui, ils se battent pour la paix. C'était incontestable. Mais là où le bât blesse, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas encore compris ce qu'était la paix. Cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à se battre. Encore. Encore. Encore.
1. Examen Chunin

**I. Examen Chûnin**

La famille, si ce n'était pas le concept le plus génial qui ait été inventé. La famille crée des individus que tu peux détester, trahir et même insulter, ces gens resteront quoi qu'il arrive, te feront à manger quoi qu'il arrive, et te souriront, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils n'ont pas le choix, ils sont de ta famille.

Et souvent, la question des parents c'est « combien ? ». Un enfant unique s'ennuie rapidement, si la fratrie est au nombre de deux, ils ont le choix entre se disputer entre eux ou s'allier pour emmerder leurs parents, quand ils sont trois, il y en a toujours un à l'écart et plus il y en a, plus les possibilités sont nombreuses. Devenir parent, c'est tout une stratégie, malheureusement certains n'étaient pas au courant.

Toute une génération de shinobi a enfanté sans connaître ces règles de base, persuadée que la paix était d'abord politique et souvent préoccupée par divers contrats diplomatiques. Sauf que la paix n'était pas que politique, et la guerre dans le foyer, ils y avaient tous eu droit.

Parce que les enfants – vous savez ces sales petits êtres égocentriques – s'en foutaient des gloires passées de leurs parents ou de l'importance de leur travail. Et quand enfin ils en prenaient conscience, déjà cela mettait du temps : ce n'était pas des flèches, en plus ils étaient en pleine crise d'adolescence. Traduction : l'admiration de leurs enfants ne reviendrait pas de ci-tôt. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à prendre leurs mal en patience.

Et c'était ce qu'Hinata faisait. Elle prenait son mal en patience tandis que les deux adolescents à sa charge se disputaient en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Sa fille était encore en pyjama et avait un sourire moqueur. Son fils avait un tee-shirt trempé par sa sueur et dévorait tout ce qui était à sa portée. Et l'un comme l'autre ne cessait de se chercher et de se répondre.

La kunoichi allait finir par regretter que sa mission ait pris fin, là-bas elle avait le calme des gens matures. Et dire que ces deux monstres lui avaient manqués... Il avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez les parents.

Mais bon, elle aurait regretté manquer la troisième épreuve tant attendue de l'examen Chûnin, le tournois. Et ses deux enfants participaient à l'épreuve. Elle était aussi anxieuse que fière. Ses enfants bien qu'ayant toujours connu la paix étaient incroyablement ambitieux. Particulièrement Boruto, il voulait dépasser son père et s'entraînait chaque jour pour. Quant à sa fille, Himawari, sa mère ne connaissait pas son but mais elle savait qu'elle était d'une exigence rare.

Hinata interrompit leur joute pour leur demander ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur matinée puisque l'épreuve commençait à onze heures. Tous les deux rejoignaient leurs coéquipiers pour une préparation spéciale ils ne voulurent pas en dire plus face à un potentiel adversaire. Ils étaient déjà repartis dans les insultes et piques continuelles. Hinata faillit s'endormir devant son bol.

Ses enfants finirent par partir et le silence s'installa dans leur maison. Le silence lui faisait du bien. Mais cela ne dura pas, des bruits de pas précipités puis une porte s'ouvrant rapidement, Naruto regarda la table les yeux ronds.

— Je... je voulais leur souhaiter bon courage...

Le clone semblait gêné, sa main fourrageait dans ses cheveux.

— Ils sont déjà partis rejoindre leurs coéquipiers.

Naruto fronça les sourcils devant la mine fatiguée qu'abordait sa femme. Ce n'était pas si étonnant, elle était revenue en pleine nuit, et devait, cinq heures plus tard, supporter les gamineries de leurs enfants. Naruto s'avança et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Puis il la souleva.

— Mais que fais-tu ? s'étonna la mère.

— Je vais te mettre au lit !

Hinata rit, ses nerfs la lâchaient, de toute façon son mari avait raison. Elle avait besoin de dormir. Mais avant cela, elle avait besoin de son homme.

•

Himawari se tenait debout sur un tronc planté dans le sol et elle répétait les mêmes gestes basiques de taïjustu. Ses deux coéquipiers faisaient de même, ils formait ensemble un triangle parfait. Ils s'entraînaient sans relâche. C'était ça qui les liait, l'entraînement acharné.

Metal avait passé sa vie à s'entraîner, s'il ne le faisait pas il se sentait mal. Himawari avait rapidement compris que soit elle s'entraînait, soit elle serait réduite à « fille de » ou « femme de ». Miyabi s'entraînait car tout le reste était d'un ennui mortel. Et puis il ne voulait pas être en reste, il détestait cela.

•

— J'y arrive pas, grommela Inojin allongé sur l'herbe.

Son senseï posa ses mains sur son front et dit d'une voix douce et chuchotante :

— Concentre-toi sur les mouvements du vents.

— J'y arrive pas, répéta le genin, et c'est pas par manque de concentration.

— Quand je t'aurais bâillonné, tu auras une raison de grommeler.

Chôchô à côté de lui se moqua ouvertement avec son rire sonore.

— Eh bien félicitations les jeunes, vous gâchez votre entraînement, soupira la kunoichi en se levant. Vous compter faire quoi lors du tournois ? Quelle est votre stratégie ?

— Juste gagner, répondit immédiatement Chôchô, ni plus ni moins.

Leur senseï éclata de rire tandis que les deux jeunes garçons échangeaient un regard rieur.

— Bon puisque vous n'avez pas besoin d'encouragements, je vous invite au restau' !

•

— Je vais vraiment finir par me vexer, soupira Konohamaru je vous ai déjà dit qu'il était mauvais de s'entraîner avant un tournois. Vous allez être fatigué, hors circuit et vous ferez des erreurs bêtes qu'on a déjà corrigé et qui me ficheront la honte devant les autres senseï.

— Et si vous pensiez un peu à nos intérêts pour changer, demanda Sarada en remontant ses lunettes.

— J'allais y venir.

Les trois genins le regardèrent avec suspicion.

— Très bien, débrouillez-vous sans mon avis éclairé – je serai de toute façon obligé de venir ramassez les pots cassés.

Les adolescents échangèrent des regards rieurs, leur senseï (et c'était un secret pour personne) avait un fort côté dramatique. Néanmoins, ils ne disaient rien car il régnait autour de lui, comme autour de toute sa génération, une sorte d'aura.

Ces ninjas qui n'avaient vécu qu'une guerre celle qu'ils avaient mené auprès de shinobis d'autres villages. Pour eux, la paix était une continuation logique. Et s'il ne parlait pas de la guerre, de ses causes ou de ses conséquences, il acceptait de leur parler de son tour du monde à travers les villages. Il lui était arrivé plein d'aventures qui lui avait offert une vision du monde unique.

— Au lieu de bouder, vous voulez pas nous raconter une de vos aventures Konohamaru-senseï ?

Il continua à marcher en leur tournant le dos, sa main se leva et leur fit signe.

— Amenez-vous, j'en ai une super en réserve.

•

— Tiens, Konohamaru.

Kurenaï l'avait apostrophé, elle le salua joyeusement.

— Ma tante, comment vas-tu ?

Ils ne se voyaient pas souvent mais il l'appelait toujours « ma tante », c'était une façon de dire qu'Asuma avait bien vécu.

— Mirai n'est pas avec toi ? demanda le jeune homme après qu'elle lui ait répondu.

— Non, elle voulait absolument terminer la pancarte qu'elle a fait pour encourager ses protégés, rit la mère de celle-ci. Mais je t'en prie, assis-toi Mirai a déjà une place assurée.

En effet, quand il fallait accueillir l'examen Chûnin, le plus gros soucis, c'était la place. Certains avaient fait un long trajet pour venir assister à ce tournois en particulier. Et puisque le tournois durait pas mal de temps, ils y avaient aussi des vendeurs ambulants – ce qui était pratique pour ceux qui voulaient découvrir des cuisines d'ailleurs.

De toute façon, le week-end du tournoi était un aubaine pour les commerçants, tous les hôtels étaient pleins, les restaurants feraient leurs meilleurs chiffres de l'année. Les seuls qui étaient à plaindre étaient les candidats et les ninjas qui devaient protéger toutes ces personnes.

Les premiers attendaient patiemment dans une salle à l'abri des regards. Ils cachaient tous leurs signes de stresse.

— Vous avez déjà combattu devant un public ? demanda Kiba qui surveillait l'heure pour lancer le tournoi.

— C'est bon, essais pas de faire ton pitch pour qu'on ait la trouille je sais très bien que tout ce que tu dis est mensonge, t'oublies que j'étais là y'a deux ans.

Kiba fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de Boruto avant d'éclater de rire.

— Faut croire que tu as grandi. Allez, amenez-vous, ils sont nombreux à avoir fait le déplacement pour vous.

Les dix-huit genins entrèrent dans l'arène. Même ceux qui comme Boruto n'avaient pas réussi à l'avoir du premier coup furent surpris. Le dernier examen Chûnin avait eu lieu à Kiri alors le dépaysement était total.

À Konoha il y avait beaucoup plus de lumière puisqu'il n'y avait aucun toit. Par contre, ils avaient l'impression d'être encerclés, il y avait des gradins partout ainsi qu'une tribune pour les Kages. Avant de commencer, ils s'inclinèrent tous devant les cinq grands dirigeants.

Ensuite, Kiba leur énonça quelques règles qu'ils connaissaient déjà tandis que Akamaru vérifiait une dernière fois le terrain. Le ninja invoqua une boite sombre qui semblait inutile.

— C'est cette boite qui va choisir les duels le hasard sera total. Les combats seront séparés, il y aura une partie aujourd'hui, une autre demain. Je vous souhaite à tous bon courage, leur sourit Kiba (et pour une fois, il n'était pas moqueur). Alors le premier combat sera... Uzumaki contre... Uzumaki.

Même lui était surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça même si les deux concernés, vu comme ils semblaient déjà résignés, y avaient déjà pensé. Hinata par contre semblait désespérée, elle s'appuya sur Shino en marmonnant qu'elle devait être maudite.

Quant au père des deux concernés, il se massait le front, sentant déjà le mal de tête venir. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher ce combat d'avoir lieu c'étaient les règles de l'examen. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, jamais un ninja ne se donnerait à fond face à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait et aimait, surtout quelqu'un de sa famille.

Les frères et sœurs se retrouvèrent face à face, seuls dans l'arène. Tout le monde les observait attentivement. Les combats dans une fratrie étaient toujours intéressants, soit parce qu'ils n'étaient pas pris avec sérieux et étaient trop gentils, soit parce qu'ils étaient pris avec rage et que tous les sentiments refoulés explosaient lors de l'affrontement.

Konohamaru et le shinobi de Kumo chargé de l'équipe de la cadette Uzumaki échangèrent un regard. Eux, comme tous ceux qui avaient entraîné un des jeunes Uzumaki, savaient que jamais l'un ne laisserait la victoire à l'autre. Le combat serait passionnant.

•

— Je ne te ferais aucun cadeau, la prévint Boruto en se mettant en position.

— Même si tu le voulais, tu en serais incapable, répliqua sa petite sœur, se préparant elle aussi.

Elle portait toujours les cheveux courts ainsi qu'un kimono – bien que sans motif fleuri – néanmoins, quand elle le souhaitait, elle pouvait être beaucoup plus orgueilleuse que lui. Elle était quand même sa petite sœur, il doutait des limites qui lui étaient imposées. Il attaqua quand même, parce que de toute façon, il devait y avoir un combat.

Sa première attaque fut juste un coup de poing. Il y mit toute sa force, espérant qu'elle tomberait sous le coup et qu'il serait déclaré vainqueur. Mais elle répliqua en se défendant et contre-attaqua. Ils échangèrent pendant plusieurs minutes des coups de poing, de pied, des lancés de kunaï et autres attaques de taïjustu.

Ce n'était pas suffisant pour clore le combat certes Boruto était un peu plus fort que sa sœur, sauf que celle-ci était fine stratège et l'avait plusieurs fois touché fortement. D'autant plus qu'elle maîtrisait le jûken. Il avait quand même pu se défendre contre quelques unes de ses attaques aux poings souples. Elle avait été ahurie de constater cela, elle avait même apostrophé leur grand-père, furieuse qu'il ait osé entraîner son frère alors qu'il lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était sa « petite fille préférée ».

Alors le genin de l'équipe numéro sept tenta de coincer sa sœur grâce à du ninjustu. Mais là encore, leur niveau n'était pas assez différent pour déterminer clairement un vainqueur.

Cela les rendait furieux Boruto parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse penser qu'il était du même niveau que sa petite sœur, et Himawari parce qu'elle sentait qu'il lui en manquait peu pour aplatir son frère. La colère leur faisait parfois faire des choses stupides, et ils s'insultaient, encore plus qu'au petit-déjeuner.

Les deux ninjas connaissaient toutes les techniques que l'autre maîtrisait, ils connaissaient aussi leur caractère ainsi que leur façon de se battre. C'était un combat sans fin. En désespoir de cause, Boruto utilisa l'orbe tourbillonnant que sa petite sœur contra grâce au tourbillon divin du Hakke. Face à la force non maîtrisée des deux attaques, ils perdirent connaissance.

•

Himawari se réveilla avec un horrible mal de tête, et elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait trifouillé ses blessures avec une aiguille, c'était très désagréable. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait une carafe à côté d'elle, elle tendit la main pour l'attraper. N'ayant pas assez de force, ou de volonté, pour se servir un verre, elle but à même le récipient.

— On m'avait dit que les femmes de Konoha étaient spéciales mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela.

À côté d'elle, de toute évidence elle était à l'infirmerie, un jeune ninja de Suna d'environ son âge, avec un pied en bandeau, avait posé son magasine pour se moquer d'elle.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne t'aie pas d'abords louer notre beauté, plaisanta-t-elle.

Son frère allongé à trois lits d'elle fit semblant de vomir tandis que son coéquipier, un bandage sur la tête, réprimait son rire en quinte de toux.

— Alors je vois que vous êtes tous en vie, c'est dommage.

Hanabi Hyûga entrait dans l'infirmerie, quinze genins la regardaient un peu surpris de ses paroles.

— Vous sortiriez pas avec Kiba, le ninja de toute à l'heure ? questionna Mitsuki qui était assis en tailleur sur le lit de son coéquipier.

— Sortir, mmh... C'est beaucoup dire quand même, je dirais plutôt que...

— Et si tu gardais ta vie privée privée, qu'en dis-tu ? l'interrompit Boruto qui n'appréciait pas du tous les effusions de sa tante.

— Comment vous vous sentez ? demanda la jônin.

Ils haussèrent tous plus ou moins les épaules.

— Est-ce qu'on a encore une chance d'être promu ?

Hanabi se retourna vers la jeune kunoichi d'Iwa. Elle souriait parce que personne ne pouvait répondre à cette réponse avec certitude. Il y a deux ans, personne n'avait été promu à la suite du deuxième jour. Rien ne garantissait un changement. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas leur dire ça sinon ils seraient complètement démotivés.

— Le deuxième jour est comme un bonus temps pour ceux qui, comme Boruto et Himawari, ont tout foiré et veulent se rattraper.

Les deux concernés boudèrent à ces paroles.

— Tout foiré, faut pas abuser quand même.

— Désolée mon cher neveu mais s'évanouir par excès de fierté c'est quand même une belle boulette. Perdre connaissance pour un ninja a à peu près les mêmes conséquences que la mort.

L'adolescent se renfrogna. Il était conscient d'avoir merdé alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment se défendre. En plus de ça, ces futurs adversaires s'étaient battu et il avait perdu une quantité d'informations sur eux. Heureusement qu'ils avaient ses coéquipiers.

— Et vous, c'était comment à votre époque ?

— « Votre époque » je suis pas si vieille que ça, ça remonte à peine à une trentaine d'année.

Les jeunes gens échangèrent des sourires trente ans c'étaient un siècle pour eux.

— Quand je suis passé chûnin, je sortais avec...

— Non ! On veut savoir des trucs sur la guerre.

Hanabi fit semblant d'être surprise.

— Oh sur la guerre... Vous rêvez en couleur si vous croyez que je vais vous dire quoi que ce soit. Prenez-votre mal en patience.

•

Shikadaï commençait à être un peu inquiet. Il suivait cette kunoichi de Kiri depuis plus de cinq minutes dans un dédale de couloir. Il était fatigué et blessé suite à ses combats et n'avait pas envie de se demander si cette femme allait le tuer ou non.

Normalement c'était non, les pays s'étaient alliés en vu de la paix. Depuis qu'il était petit, il entendait cela « préserver la paix, préserver l'alliance », c'était un mantra, un dogme qui parfois lui tapait sur le système.

D'autres fois il le comprenait, quand il trouvait de vieux livres vantant des ninjas qui avaient tout fait pour leur pays ou pour leur clan, le jeune Nara était assez intelligent pour savoir que cela se déroulait ainsi avant. Avant la guerre dont personne ne parlait. Peut-être que faire passer la paix avant tout était une bonne chose.

•

— Merci ! scandèrent les genins en cœur devant Ichiraku.

Le commerçant leurs sourit avant de leur souhaiter bon appétit et de courir s'occuper d'autres clients. Bien qu'ils soient déçus de ne pas avoir été promus dès le premier jour ils passaient un bon moment. Et les paroles d'Hanabi résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de sa nièce attisant sa curiosité.

— Dites, commença-t-elle, vous ne pouvez pas nous parler de la dernière guerre ?

Aussitôt les genins à côté d'elle arrêtèrent leurs activités et leurs discussions dans l'espoir d'une réponse, enfin une réponse. On leur avait brièvement expliquer qu'il y avait eu plusieurs guerres, dont une dernière à l'époque de leurs parents. Et si quelques détails à propos des premières guerres s'échappaient, le plus récent des affrontements était surnommé la Muette. Rien ne filtrait.

— Vous êtes de jeunes ninjas, profiter et ne vous préoccupez pas de tout cela. On vous en parlera certainement bien assez tôt.

•

— Tu peux t'asseoir, lui dit la kunoichi.

Le jeune Nara s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis au sol. Elle s'assit en face de lui. Elle n'avait aucune émotion sur le visage. Le jeune homme n'était pas habitué. Les ninjas qu'il fréquentait à l'académie étaient la bienveillance même, et son chef d'équipe, Mirai, était quelque de confiance, franche et drôle qui n'appréciait pas les devinettes. Il aimait ce genre de personnes, pas de surprise.

Mais les ninjas n'étaient pas des bonhommes souriants, peu importe l'air accueillant de leur Hokage, c'étaient des soldats. Ils étaient capables de tuer des gens si nécessaire.

— Je ne vais pas te tuer. Pour pouvoir devenir chûnin, il faut que tu passes une dernière épreuve, un genjustu appelé le « Cycle de la haine ». Tu es prêt ?

La femme n'attendit pas qu'il ait répondu ou qu'il ait compris tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle fit plusieurs signes de ses mains et Shikadaï sentit qu'il allait autre part.

Le jeune homme était sur un terrain sinistré. Il n'en avait jamais vu et cela le rendit curieux. Le sol était couvert de cendres et craquelé. Les quelques arbres étaient calcinés. Des morceaux de roches sortaient de la terre de façon tout sauf naturelle. Un ancien champ s'était transformé en marécage.

Puis les cadavres apparurent. Ils avaient une sale odeur rancie et écœurante. Il y avait des ninjas qui agonisaient, une paysanne qui s'était faite surprendre par un ninjustu et se retrouvait écraser sous un énorme rocher. Shikadai voyait un grand père avec une besace vide et un enfant traversé le plus discrètement possible ce terrain.

Il ne vit que deux ninjas encore debout. Ils buvaient de l'eau et étaient quelque peu fatigués vu leur gestuelle lente.

— Il faut se préparer pour demain, rentrons, entendit-il distinctement.

— Abrégeons d'abord les souffrances de tout ce beau monde, dit l'autre de sa voix roque.

Sa main se remplit de chakra sous la forme d'éclairs. Ceux-ci se dispersèrent et achevèrent les quelques survivants.

— Demain ce sera au tour de cette sale ville, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas détruit de ville non ?

Shikadaï posa sa main sur sa bouche. Il avait peur de rendre quelque chose.

Le décor changea. Il était sur une colline et surplombait une vaste ville. Une vaste ville détruite d'où s'échappaient encore des cris. Shikadaï ferma les yeux. Il les rouvrit quand il n'entendit plus rien.

Une famille était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Ils se seraient les uns contre les autres.

— On aurait du partir...

— Et pour aller où ?

— Peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront en vie.

Shikadaï avait du mal à concevoir qu'on ne puisse même pas influencer sa vie ou sa mort. C'était une famille de charpentier, ils n'avaient juste pas les moyens contre des ninjas. Et un souffle de vent, sûrement provoqué par une technique vu sa puissance, balaya un pan entier de la maison et deux membres de cette famille avec. Les membres restants crièrent, pleurèrent. Les ninjas ne les avaient même pas aperçus et poursuivaient leur combat.

L'ancien genin regarda un des enfants, il fixait les deux ninjas. Lui aussi avait déjà fixer des ninjas, ils avaient quelque chose de fascinant. Sauf que cet enfant était plein de rage, d'impuissance, de colère et cela réveilla son chakra – ce truc qui pouvait vous rendre dangereux, et qui dit dangereux dit respecté.

Il était dans la forêt maintenant. La forêt était un cadre plutôt rassurant pour lui, c'était quelque chose qu'il connaissait. Puis un grognement lui fit lever les yeux. Un corps tombait.

Shikadaï se recula vivement et il put voir le cadavre frappait le sol avec puissance, le sang de sa gorge ouverte se mélangeant avec la poussière. D'autres corps tombèrent, morts, salissant la forêt.

Puis il vit qui les avait tués. Il aurait préféré ne pas savoir.

Shikadaï sentit le tapis. Il s'y accrocha. Il avait envie de vomir, les images lui remontaient en travers de la gorge, son ventre se tordait.

— Bois un peu d'eau, ça te fera du bien.

Le jeune homme accepta, il vida la demi-bouteille d'un coup. Ça le calma un peu.

— Est-ce que c'était la Dernière Grande Guerre ?

— Pas du tout, il s'agissait plutôt des trois premières. Tu as compris ?

Le chûnin hocha la tête et parla d'une voix enrouée :

— Surenchère des ninjas pour rester en vie, et ceux qui en ont souffert ont développé une haine qui a conduit à d'autres affrontements.

— Pas mal, pas mal. Bienvenue dans la cour des grands Shikadaï Nara.

Elle se leva et d'un signe de tête l'incita à le suivre. Ses cheveux bleus se balançaient au fil de sa démarche. Shikadaï était surpris qu'on ne lui demande rien de plus. Pourtant le ninja le précédent semblait considérer que tout était fini.

Elle l'incita à entrer dans une pièce. C'était une grotte ouverte, en face, il voyait la ville et ses lumières. Deux autres jeunes qu'il avait vus au tournoi arrivèrent. Tous les trois se firent face. Cinq silhouettes apparurent tout à coup.

Le foyer au milieu de la pièce leur permit de distinguer les cinq kages. Les trois adolescents étaient surpris de se retrouver seuls avec ces mythiques personnages. Ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

— Ils ont l'air d'avoir tenu le choc, fit remarquer le Raïkage avec un sourire moqueur.

Darui-sama.

— Ce n'est que le début, ne parles pas trop vite, précisa Kurotsuchi, la Tsuchikage.

Elle était impressionnante, Shikadaï trouva qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère. C'était la prestance qu'avaient les kunoichis.

— Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce genjustu ?

Les adolescents se regardèrent en biais, pas sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire. Était-ce une question rhétorique ?

— C'était pour nous préparer, devina Shikadaï.

Le Mizukage hocha la tête puis Gaara prit la parole.

— Être ninja c'est se battre pour la paix. Si vous ne savez pas de quoi il s'agit, gardez les yeux ouverts et vous verrez la différence entre cette paix instaurée que nous tentons tous de préserver et les guerres par lesquelles nous sommes passés.

— En acceptant ses gilets, vous êtes promus au statut supérieur, compléta l'Hokage, mais vous devenez aussi des défenseurs de la paix et vous devrais la préserver comme nous tous. Profitez de cette soirée les jeunes, la suite de votre formation ne tardera pas.

Après leur avoir tendu leur nouveau gilet, les cinq Kages disparurent.

Le jeune Nara était un peu perdu. Une entrevue avec les cinq des plus puissants ninjas était toujours déroutante. Pour vivre, enfin vivre entre guillemets, avec le conseiller de Nanadaime, il savait qu'il pouvait se sentir flatté.

Les deux ninjas à ses côtés se sentaient comme lui gonflés d'orgueil. Mais d'autres choses se mélangeaient et principalement des souvenirs liés au genjustu subi un peu plus tôt. Les images étaient effarantes de précision.

— Je crois qu'on peut rejoindre les villageois et nos amis.

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à rejoindre la fête puisque les villageois et les invités faisaient beaucoup de bruits. Les rues paraissaient trop étroites pour la quantité de personnes, les gens se compressaient dans les rues, se serraient dans les restaurants et même les commerçants – qui avaient depuis plusieurs années décidé de partager leurs boutiques pour les grands rassemblements – devaient se presser derrière leurs comptoirs.

— Hey les grands chûnins ! s'exclama Himawari qui les avaient repérés à travers la foule.

— Choisissez ce que vous voulez les enfants, pour vous trois, aujourd'hui, c'est gratuit ! Félicitations !

Les trois ninjas remercièrent chaleureusement le commerçant qui prit leur commande sans attendre. Beaucoup de gens autour d'eux les félicitèrent, pour leurs combats et pour leur grade supérieur.

— Il paraît qu'il se passe quelque chose de spécial quand on est promu, fit remarquer Sarada, aussi curieuse que ses camarades.

— C'est pas faux, avoua Shikadaï.

— Dis-nous en plus, s'il te plaît.

Le garçon regarda son amie, Himawari, qui lui touchait le bras – elle qui était si peu tactile.

— Non, désolé je peux rien dire.

Boruto éclata de rire, se moquant pleinement de sa jeune sœur.

— Ta carrière de kunoichi commence bien, même pas capable de convaincre un garçon.

La réponse de la jeune fille ne tarda pas, elle lui envoya une baguette droit sur le front, assez fort pour le faire tomber de sa chaise.

•

Plus tard dans la soirée, Shikadaï trouva enfin ses parents. Il avait parcouru tous les stands et commençait à trouver bizarre de n'avoir même pas aperçu ses géniteurs. Sa mère l'entraîna sur un toit pour pouvoir profiter d'une belle vue et discuter tranquillement.

— Content d'être promu ?

— Oui, oui je crois. Enfin c'est surtout encore plus de responsabilité mais mis à part ça, c'est plutôt cool.

— Tu t'ennuierais vite si tu n'avais aucune responsabilité. Profite car je ne pense pas que tu en auras moins de responsabilité un jour.

Son fils hocha la tête, profitant de la boisson qu'elle lui avait offerte. Ce n'était pas de ça qu'il avait envie de parler.

— Le genjustu, c'est nouveau pour les chûnins ?

— Ça a été mis en place à la fin de la dernière guerre.

— Alors tu ne l'as jamais vu toi ?

— Si, la dernière fois c'était il y a deux mois.

— Pourquoi ? Tu avais fait une erreur dans une mission ?

— Non, je l'ai demandé.

Shikadaï faillit s'étouffer tellement il ne s'y attendait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait demander ce genjustu il l'avait subi il y a quatre heures et ça lui retournait encore le ventre. Il avait été incapable de pleinement profiter de la soirée car les souvenirs le rattrapaient sans prévenir. Tout ou presque pouvait le ramener à ces visions de guerre.

— Pourquoi ? Ces images sont horribles, j'ai encore l'odeur du sang et le bruit des armes et des attaques, parfois l'envie de vomir remonte... On peut pas demander cela...

— Ces visions, c'est ce qu'ont vécu tes grands-parents. C'est de là que la plupart des ninjas puisent la force d'oublier leurs sentiments parasitaires telle que la colère ou la fierté on fait table rase des clans et des villages pour se concentrer sur un bien commun : la paix. Il suffit de peu pour détruire la paix, on ne peut pas toujours éliminer le maillon faible. C'est pour cela que l'on prévient les ninjas le plus tôt possible des conséquences de la guerre.

— Beaucoup de ninjas en demandent ?

— Oui, on est nombreux.

— Demain, ça va recommencer ? Ils ont dit que la formation allait poursuivre...

— Sois pas si inquiet, les formations sont très intéressantes.

— Sachant que tu as demandé ce genjustu, je vois pas comment ça pourrait me rassurer.

Sa mère rit en jouant avec son ananas.

— Serais-tu en train de bouder ?

Il s'écarta de la main de sa mère.

— Tu peux pas lâcher quelques informations au lieu de te moquer de ton fils unique ?

— Les secrets ont une raison d'être. Lorsque les forces ninja ont été repensés, Nanadaime a proposé une nouvelle formation pour les chûnins qui serait commune à tous les villages. Et ça s'est réalisé, et ça a toujours lieu maintenant. Le but est d'unifier les forces ninjas un peu comme ce fut le cas durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja.

— Si c'était une alliance entre tous les shinobis, pourquoi la cacher ? C'est pas exactement ce qui est toujours en place aujourd'hui ?

— L'Alliance de la Guerre était bancale et de circonstance. Nous avions un ennemi commun, nous ne pouvions pas lui faire face divisés alors on s'est allié. Rien à voir avec la situation actuelle, rien. Quand au secret de la Guerre, ce n'est pas vraiment celle-ci qui est caché mais plutôt ses causes.

— Pourquoi ces causes ?

— Parce qu'elles remontent jusqu'à la Première Grande Guerre Ninja.

— Je suis complètement perdu, les autres Guerres Ninjas ne sont pas secrètes elles.

— Ah bon ? Alors explique-moi un peu ce qu'il y a eu lieu.

— Bah, la Première Guerre était... entre, entre des clans je crois. Et il y a eu le premier et le deuxième du nom qui ont participé.

Shikadaï se sentait hyper stupide, surtout en voyant les yeux de sa mère si rieurs.

— En fait, on sait quasi rien n'est-ce pas ?

Sa mère hocha la tête doucement.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, ça a toujours été comme ça. Tous les documents étaient classés, protégés par des secrets et des pactes. Encore une fois, c'est Naruto qui a eu l'initiative de faire des recherches, il a lui même déclassifié tous les documents de Konoha sur les conflits et a invité les autres Kages à faire de même. C'est aussi lui qui a dépêché plusieurs personnes, des ninjas mais aussi des samouraïs, des étudiants qui visaient le conseil et cela de différents pays et les a incité à rédiger l'histoire de ces guerres sans prises de partis. Ce qui était assez révolutionnaire puisque avant, chaque village désignait son méchant, parfois à cause d'une mauvaise interprétation, ou d'un manque d'informations.

Le jeune chûnin restait accroché aux lèvres de sa mère, comme quand il était plus jeune et qu'elle lui racontait une histoire.

— Ça a fonctionné ?

— Oui, et même plus qu'il ne l'espérait tous les villages ont reconnu la plupart des essais rédigés à ce sujet. Et ils ont tous envoyé baladé les vioques qui demandaient à faire le procès de tel ou tel clan ou village, finit-elle avec un sourire joyeux.

— Je pensais pas que Nanadaime en avait tant fait pour la paix, avoua l'adolescent en regardant le visage gravé dans la pierre.

— Ce n'est qu'une petite, très petite, partie de ce qui maintient la paix en place. Mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours trouvé admirable. Avec ton père, ainsi que tous les ninjas de tous les villages, ils ont fait beaucoup. Tu sais, quand moi je passais l'examen Chûnin, j'étais un agent double. Suna s'apprêtait à rompre ses accords avec Konoha en lançant un offensive avec le village du Son.

— Une offensive ? répéta Shikadaï ahuri, sur notre maison ?

— Oui, une offensive, le but était d'affaiblir Konoha si la défense n'avait pas été aussi bien organisée, cette offensive aurait pu décimer la population. Peut-être que ta grand-mère serait morte... En tout cas, si une seconde alliance n'avait pas été formée, tu ne serais pas là. Pour moi tu es comme la paix, je te chérirai toujours, je te protégerai toujours et si besoin, je prendrai les armes.


	2. Une fin, première partie

_Bonjour, je suis désolée d'avoir manqué de temps pour corriger le premier OS, il est maintenant corrigé !  
Donc voici la suite, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise, **Maneeya**_

* * *

 **II. Une fin  
** _Première partie_

Cela faisait trois heures qu'Himawari et Hanabi s'entraînaient au jûken. Sa tante était une kunoichi performante bien que moins réputée pour ses techniques que pour son caractère. Himawari réussit une fois de plus à toucher sa tante, celle-ci roula au sol et y resta assez longtemps pour causer l'inquiétude de sa nièce.

— Tu es malade ? demanda la chûnin.

— Malade, c'est possible, je ferai des tests. En tout cas, je constate que je n'ai aucun soucis à me faire pour toi. C'est impressionnant que tu continues à progresser malgré ton niveau.

— Pourquoi ça ? questionna la jeune fille en se réhydratant.

— Généralement on traverse une période creuse, un moment où même avec de l'entraînement, on a beaucoup de mal à progresser. Donc tu peux être fière de toi.

Sa nièce essaya de cacher le sourire qui apparaissait.

— Est-ce que tu sais où est ma mère ? Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait m'apprendre une technique.

Hanabi fronça les sourcils.

— Ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui, il semblerait que ma sœur ait des affaires de clan urgentes à régler.

Himawari s'y attendait. Son père était Hokage et sa mère était devenue chef de clan – succédant à son père. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle bouchait les trous de leur emploi du temps. Les deux femmes se quittèrent aux portes du manoir. La cadette Uzumaki rejoignit son équipe. Ses deux coéquipiers avaient déjà commencé leur circuit. Il n'y avait que leur senseï du nom de Shigure. Un livre était étendu par terre et le jônin faisait des pompes sur une main.

— Ton entraînement s'est bien passé ?

— Oui senseï.

Shigure était un ninja de la génération de Konohamaru, il avait à plusieurs reprises travailler avec des personnes de différents villages. Il n'était pas très connu du grand public mais la jeune fille savait que les Kages l'estimaient.

— Assieds-toi, lui proposa-t-il. Ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de t'enseigner n'est-ce pas ?

Son élève secoua la tête.

— Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Rien de plus que d'habitude.

— Qu'elle était l'urgence ?

— Sûrement la fête de fin d'année qu'elle organise, se moqua la jeune fille. Vous ne dites rien senseï. Vous ne me croyez pas ?

— Je remarque simplement un manque de cohérence dans tes propos.

Ça, c'était sa façon de dire qu'elle se comportait encore comme une enfant.

— File t'entraîner avant de te ramollir.

•

Hinata analysait le dossier qu'on lui avait apporté. Elle était inquiète de ces rapports. Les membres de son clan risquaient de plus en plus leur peau, et cela parce qu'ils possédaient le byukugan. La course aux attributs héréditaires recommençait.

D'après des rumeurs mais aussi d'après ses informateurs, cela n'était pas spécifique aux Hyûga. Tous ceux qui possédaient des pouvoirs héréditaires relativement puissants étaient visés. Elle se devait de trouver un moyen pour mettre sa famille à l'abri.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir dépêcher une équipe pour une mission de renseignement mais elle n'était pas habilitée pour. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangée jusqu'à maintenant. Elle voulait tellement savoir qui causait tant d'inquiétude, et pourquoi.

Cela les aurait grandement aidés à se préparer, à trouver une réaction appropriée. Là, elle naviguait sans radar. Hinata pouvait prendre des mesures pour surveiller qui aurait accès au byukugan.

Tous ceux qui le possédaient n'étaient pas automatiquement ninja, ce qui était une inquiétude en plus. Elle avait peur que certains fassent des mariages blancs pour récupérer un enfant et en faire une arme. Et si sa famille était éparpillée, il serait plus facile de leur nuire.

À cet instant, elle se sentait stupide d'avoir aboli le sceau de protection. Surveiller une petite portion de la famille était bien plus évident que surveiller la totalité. Certains membres étaient même partis, partis hors du pays. Que pouvait-elle faire pour eux ?

Peu importe c'était sa responsabilité.

•

Naruto était en train de vérifier un traité économique quand un jeune jônin pénétra à toute vitesse dans son bureau. Il était essoufflé et parlait trop rapidement pour que quiconque puisse comprendre.

— Un ninja a été retrouvé inconscient, ce matin même, en pleine rue, répéta-t-il. Il ne portait pas de bandeau et aucun signe pour l'affilier à un territoire précis. Son équipement n'était pas réglementaire mais il va être analysé plus précisément. Il a sûrement perdu conscience à cause de la chute mais ses tenketsu ont été bloqués.

— Qu'a dit le clan Hyûga ? demanda l'Hokage qui s'était levé, inquiet des problèmes qui s'annonçaient.

— C'est moi qui suis allé les questionner. Le chef de famille m'a reçu et m'a donné ce parchemin en guise de réponse.

Naruto s'en saisit et lut le petit mot. Il eu la désagréable impression que sa femme se moquait de lui. Dans sa tête, il entendait parfaitement sa voix susurrer des excuses de convenance. Apparemment le ninja retrouvé avait tenté de s'en prendre à une jeune membre du clan.

Sa femme l'avait donc repoussé et il se pourrait que, sous le coup de la fatigue, elle ait frappé trop fort. Sa femme savait être mielleuse quand cela l'arrangeait. Son second apparut soudainement à ses côtés. Le grand blond congédia le jeune ninja après s'être assuré que l'équipe d'Ibiki prendrait soin de leur invité.

— Je croyais que tes fonctions de chef de clan devait te retenir ce matin.

— Ma présence y est liée. Ta femme a organisé un conseil des chefs de clan.

— Quand aura-t-il lieu ?

— Ce soir.

•

Himawari but doucement une gorgée de thé. Elle était dans un petit magasin d'une couturière aigrie et hors-la-loi. Et pourtant, elle les accueillait. Elle espérait peut-être qu'ils leur rendraient service quand elle se retrouverait dans la mouise.

La commerçante ne savait pas que l'équipe d'Himawari n'avait aucun influence sur ce domaine. Et de tout façon, aucun d'entre eux ne comptait sans mêler.

Cela ne les empêchait pas de passer beaucoup de temps dans cette boutique. Il n'y avait aucune décoration, les étalages de tissu étaient suffisants pour égayer la pièce. Ici, on ne vendrait que des kimonos. La commerçante créait tout ce qu'elle vendait, elle acceptait aussi les commandes et pouvait même vendre le tissu au détail. Il y avait aussi un atelier pour ceux qui voulaient coudre ou raccommoder.

L'équipe treize était installée dans cet atelier. Miyabi était en train de renforcer son kimono car il en avait eu un nouveau pour son anniversaire. Metal attendait que leur commerçante apporte sa commander. Et leur coéquipière réparait sa veste, abîmée au cours de leur dernière mission. La jeune fille était assise près de la fenêtre.

Shikadaï discutait depuis dix minutes avec un restaurateur. Juste en le regardant, elle sut qu'il récoltait certainement des informations. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de taper la discute avec quelqu'un sans que ce ne soit nécessaire. Ses coéquipiers se moquaient d'elle parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. Une chance qu'ils soient en hauteur, la vue était bien meilleure.

— Tu tournes maso, soupira Metal en regardant un étal de rubans. Oublie ce type.

— Je suis amoureuse, respecte.

Elle entendit le rire de ses amis. Cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elle les embêtait avec son amoureux. Elle n'était pas très sentimentale et avait même du mal à assumer ses sentiments. C'était presque un miracle qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse.

Néanmoins, selon ses coéquipiers, elle aurait du être charmée par quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, ils aimaient bien le jeune homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle leur dise clairement qu'il l'intéressait. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui étaient au courant. Eux et lui.

Pas timide, elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Cela avait pris du temps, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir très souvent. Ils s'étaient embrassés la première fois en pleine forêt sous une pluie de feuilles rougeoyantes. Cela faisait deux mois, et il avait déjà provoqué ses larmes deux fois.

Ses coéquipiers ne l'avaient surprise qu'une fois mais ce fut une fois de trop. Cela avait suffi à les faire basculer en mode mère poule. Depuis, ils essayaient de lui faire oublier le brillant jeune homme. Ils ne cessaient de lui rapporter les clichés les plus dissuasifs à propos des Nara. Cela ne l'effrayait pas, Shikadaï n'était pas un Nara comme les autres.

— Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas...impuissant ?

— J'en suis convaincue, répliqua la jeune fille sans se démonter, et non je n'ai pas encore vérifié.

Miyabi riait sous cape.

— Oublie-le, soupira son coéquipier qui avait enfin reçu son paquet. Je vais mettre mon nouveau kimono et tu seras irradiée par ma beauté.

— Rien ne pourrait effacer ton affreuse tenue verte.

Metal ne se souciait pas de la mauvaise langue qu'était son amie, il avait l'habitude. Il lui pardonnait vite, surtout qu'elle s'était levée pour l'aider à enfiler les différentes parties de son kimono.

— Ce type ne veut pas se balader en pleine rue en te tenant la main donc il n'est pas viable. Oublie-le.

Himawari ne répondit pas. Elle en avait marre de se répéter. L'attitude de ses amis cesseraient quand ils la verraient heureuse.

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle était bouche bée devant son ami, beau comme un Apollon, une fois son ensemble caché. Son chignon classe, ses yeux brillants. Elle avait eu tord. Il était magnifique. Et il était très fier de son effet.

•

— Désolé d'être en retard ! Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi.

Naruto, tout sourire, se glissa entre Shino et Ino et s'adossa comme eux au mur. Tout le monde le regardait. Personne ne parlait. C'était normal. Il venait de s'incruster dans leur réunion top secrète. Mari et femme s'affrontaient du regard. Le couple avait maintenant des intérêts divergents.

— C'est un plaisir de te voir. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Je participe, comme tout le monde ici présent.

— Je crois que le sujet t'ennuiera, tu es très peu concerné.

— Pas du tout, je suis venu exprès pour cela.

Hinata déglutit doucement. Personne ne s'en rendit compte.

— Pourquoi tu es là ?

— Je viens comprendre pourquoi _tu_ es là.

Le chef de famille avait du mal à retenir sa colère. Son Hokage venait là pour l'empêcher d'agir. Elle se sentait bloquée face à son mari.

— Alors, vous préparez une guerre ?

Naruto avait laissé tomber son air débonnaire et sa voix était devenu glaciale. Tandis que son regard était fixé sur elle, sa femme se dit qu'il avait passé bien trop de temps avec Sasuke. Il avait déteint. À moins que ce ne soit elle qui en soit la cause.

Les différents chefs de clan commençaient à s'agiter, protestant contre l'accusation sous-jacente de l'Hokage.

— Maître Hokage, ce n'est qu'un tentative de défense contre ceux qui nous menacent pour leurs intérêts personnels et douteux.

Naruto regarda la jeune femme. Quand les menaces étaient retombées, les différents descendants de clan étaient sortis de l'anonymat. Revendiquer leur affiliation n'était plus dangereux, enfin jusqu'à maintenant.

— Et quand ils taperont plus fort, vous ferez de même ?

— Alors proposez une solution ! s'énerva un autre chef, spécialiste en bombardement.

Naruto aurait aimé tout régler en un combat. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus. Gagner par la force n'était d'aucune utilité quand on était un diplomate. Et puis il savait maintenant que cela manquait d'efficacité.

Ce qui primait, à cet instant, c'était la colère. À cause de son poste, la plupart des personnes s'attendaient à ce qu'il ait réponse à tout. Ils le prenaient pour un surhomme. Ça avait de quoi rendre fou. Sasuke fut le suivant à s'inviter. Il se pencha vers son vieil ami et lui murmura quelques informations.

— Vous avez tous les mêmes inquiétudes n'est-ce pas ? reprit Naruto.

Il attendit que quelqu'un rectifie mais personne ne pipa mot.

— Cela ne vous dérange donc pas que Hyuga-sama vous représente afin que je puisse me pencher en détails sur vos soucis.

Personne ne s'y opposa aussi l'Hokage retourna à son bureau accompagné de sa délégation, Shikamaru étant certainement perdu dans ses analyses. Quant à Sasuke, il était fidèle à lui-même. Le couple marcha un moment côte à côte, dans une rage silencieuse et réciproque. Les quatre ninjas empruntèrent ensuite la voie des toitures pour plus de rapidité.

Arrivés au bureau, Naruto lui demanda très formellement d'indiquer avec précision les problèmes qui devaient être résolus et les solutions qu'elle proposait. Elle exécuta ce qui lui était demandé puis partit. Elle ne souhaitait pas rester plus longtemps. Elle détestait l'ambiance oppressante et cette sensation de culpabilité.

Les trois hommes passèrent une partie importante de la nuit à chercher une solution convenable. Ils devaient tenir compte des lois, de la situation présente, des civiles... Il ne suffisait pas de trouver le groupe de l'intrus et de l'éliminer. D'autres groupes sur l'exact même principe naîtraient. Malgré la menace qui s'intensifiait, la situation était globalement plus que correcte.

Les clans s'étaient éparpillés. Ainsi on retrouvait des Hyûga dans presque tous les pays – ils étaient tellement nombreux – et une partie des Akimichi avait migré dans le pays de la Foudre. Les membres des clans bougeaient pour toutes les raisons imaginables : boulot, besoin d'indépendance, ami, famille... C'était le symbole d'une paix durable et cela inscrivait dans le marbre que les Cinq Grands Alliés avaient maintenant un, même plusieurs objectifs communs.

Les échanges étaient formidables d'un point de vue social et commercial mais surtout militaire. En effet, il y avait de plus en plus de ninja qui descendaient de plusieurs clans. Ils pouvaient devenir des ninjas extrêmement performants.

Dans un climat si optimiste, Naruto comprenait que sa femme ait réagi si promptement. Elle voulait apporter des solutions avant que la situation ne devienne ingérable. Et par cette réunion clandestine, elle l'avait obligé à prendre les choses en main et à agir rapidement.

Une seule chose provoquait réellement chez lui une colère sourde, la perspective que sa femme aurait pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi important, qu'elle aurait pu lui mentir. Ce n'était pas acceptable de la part de sa coéquipière.

— Naruto, rentre chez toi te reposer.

Les trois hommes étaient parvenus à un consensus et avaient convenu de s'arrêter là pour ce soir. L'Hokage cependant resta assis sur son fauteuil.

— J'ai quelques accords à finir, je vais rester un peu.

— Rentre chez toi te reposer, dit Sasuke à son tour. Elle t'attend sûrement.

Naruto hocha faiblement la tête. Il n'était pas aussi sûr que ses amis.

Et il avait raison de douter. Il rentra chez lui, la maison était silencieuse. Elle était surtout vide. Il vérifia chaque chambre. Himawari n'était pas là. Boruto n'était pas là. Hinata non plus. Il s'assoupit donc seul, espérant que sa famille dormait mieux que lui.

•

Alors que la réunion se déroulait, Hanabi tentait d'échapper à Konohamaru. Elle sentait qu'il la suivait. Elle ne se demandait pas pourquoi puisqu'elle l'avait fui toute la journée. Elle ne voulait absolument pas lui parler. Qu'il la laisse tranquille.

Malheureusement pour elle, il eut marre de jouer à cache-cache. Il apparut, lui saisit le bras, et l'invita dans un petit restaurant. Il était tard et il faisait vraiment froid alors ils étaient seuls sur la terrasse.

— Commande ce que tu veux, je t'invite.

Étant donné qu'ils avaient tout deux déjà mangé, ils se contentèrent de biscuits apéritifs.

— Alors, c'est amusant de me fuir ?

Hanabi leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ce n'était pas son amant mais un gosse énervant. Elle ne voulait pas de cette discussion. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer.

— Je ne te quitterai pas jusqu'à ce que tu parles. Tu finiras par craquer.

Konohamaru la connaissait trop bien. Il arrivait à prévoir ses réactions. Elle détestait cela.

— Je veux que tu me lâches, voilà pourquoi je te fuis.

— Je sais que c'est faux. Essais de dire la vérité pour voir.

La femme se replia sur elle-même. Elle était déchirée car elle ne savait pas quelle position adopter. D'un côté elle voulait tout garder pour elle, cela ne concernait qu'elle. D'un autre côté, c'était sa faute à lui en plus elle n'était pas capable de gérer seule cet immense problème.

— Je suis là pour toi, lui assura-t-il en la voyant hésiter.

— Malheureusement je ne suis plus seule.

— Comment ça « malheureusement » ?

Hanabi ne répondit pas de suite. Elle était gênée. Elle n'aimait pas s'épancher. Peu importe que ce soit devant celui qu'elle aimait.

Celui-là se pencha vers elle. Il lui attrapa doucement la main, s'attendant certainement à ce qu'elle le repousse une nouvelle fois.

— Je peux pas prendre un tel risque. Déjà je serai certainement une mère médiocre, cela c'est courant. Mais je peux pas mettre quelqu'un au monde juste pour qu'il se fasse traquer.

— Minute, pourquoi ce ferait-il traquer ?

— C'est notre fils, lui rappela-t-elle dans un soupire, un descendant des Sarutobi et des Hyûga. Tu viens d'entendre cette réunion.

Alors qu'elle était d'un sérieux sans nom, lui eut le toupet d'éclater de rire. Cela devait lui faire mal au ventre car il était plié en deux. Il cachait ses yeux mais Hanabi était certaine qu'il pleurait.

— Tu vas être une mère géniale, réussit-il à dire une fois qu'il se fut quelque peu calmé. Et tu es folle donc tu traqueras celui qui osera s'approcher de notre enfant. Je t'aiderai d'ailleurs avec plaisir. De plus, Naruto va trouver une solution, ne t'inquiète pas.


	3. Une fin, seconde partie

**II. Une fin**  
 _Seconde partie_

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Naruto se réveilla. Il savait qu'il était en retard donc il n'était pas pressé de se rendre au bureau. D'autant qu'il pouvait compter sur Shikamaru et Sasuke. Dans les escaliers il entendit ses enfants s'enguirlandaient dans la cuisine.

Ils furent tous deux surpris de sa présence. Boruto ne manqua pas de lui rappeler les nombreux problèmes qu'il aurait à cause de son retard. Il passa un bon moment avec ses enfants qui s'étaient assagis. À moins que ce soit le fait qu'ils aient choisi des voies différentes qui ait facilité leur entente.

Son fils se dirigeait de plus en plus vers la défense. Aux dernières nouvelles, il hésitait à postuler pour être ANBU. Cela l'éloignerait définitivement de ses coéquipiers. Quant à Himawari, elle préférait de toute évidence l'espionnage et le repérage à la protection rapprochée. Tous les deux avaient deux jours de libre. Le nombre de missions ayant considérablement réduit, les ninjas pouvaient maintenant s'octroyaient des temps de repos plus ou moins longs.

Pour ses enfants c'était fini il avait une mission de la plus haute importance pour eux. Boruto grogna quelque chose au sujet de ses droits. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que son père ne les considérait pas totalement comme des ninjas. La façon qu'il avait de leur annoncer leur prochaine mission en plein petit-déjeuner renforçait cette sensation. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils se mirent en route.

— Fais un effort, ordonna Himawari à son frère en bougeant juste les lèvres.

Il répondit par un signe de tête indistinct. Sa sœur ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère et cela l'inquiétait. Les frères et sœurs échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension quand ils entrèrent dans un hôtel. Quel genre de mission s'effectuait là-bas ?

Naruto franchit l'accueil et monta au troisième étage. Il trouva directement la chambre recherchée. Un jeune homme avec le bandeau frontal d'Iwa leur ouvrit. Ses cheveux cachés une partie de son visage. Une femme apparut, de la génération de ses parents, une partie de ses cheveux était lisse, l'autre ébouriffée. Et elle les fixait de manière totalement inconvenante.

— Je vous les confie. Expliquez-leur la mission et les bases. J'aimerais un rapport à la mi-journée. À plus.

Son père venait de les expédier en quelques minutes. Ils n'eurent pas assez de temps pour s'apitoyer, Karin leur dit de s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle commença de suite sa présentation :

— Vous savez certainement ce qu'est un don héréditaire. Cela est une avance redoutable qu'un ennemi inculte ne peut contrer voilà pourquoi les _kekkei genkai_ sont jalousés voir convoités. Nous, on est ici pour créer un sceau permettant de sceller définitivement un don. Je vous explique les conditions : le sujet doit être le seul à pouvoir activer ce sceau et uniquement en pleine conscience, et une fois le sceau activé il ne faut qu'aucune cellule ne contienne encore le patrimoine génétique. Pour finir, ce serait bien que l'activation du sceau n'achève pas le sujet mais c'est un détail. Des questions ?

Les deux Uzumaki clignaient des yeux. Pas qu'elle leur ait appris quelque chose mais puisqu'ils cherchaient un sceau désormais, ils devaient y avoir eu un problème. Un déclencheur. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient maintenant en danger ? Qui les menaçait ?

Bien que satisfaits d'être dans la confidence, ils se demandaient pourquoi eux. Ils n'avaient aucune formation particulière. Himawari ne manqua pas de poser la question, toute en jetant un coup d'œil inquisiteur au ninja d'Iwa qui regardait distraitement par la fenêtre.

— Vous portez le nom d'un clan spécialiste du fûinjustu, leur rappela-t-elle de sa voix monocorde.

Quand elle surprit leur tête incrédule, elle souffla tragiquement.

— Le clan Uzumaki était réputé et craint pour ses sceaux, leur puissance et leur précision personne ne les égalait dans ce domaine. Voilà pourquoi ils furent envahis et décimés. Et maintenant, même en faisant des recherches, on ne peut déterminer si les Uzumaki ont vraiment un don, ou s'ils avaient simplement un entraînement spécial et pointu. Bon, le quart d'heure historique prend fin et...

La femme fut coupée par le jeune blond et son enthousiasme. Bien qu'il s'entende bien avec son grand-père et sa tante, il ne faisait pas parti du clan. Dès qu'ils évoquaient des techniques spéciales, il se sentait stupidement à l'écart. Lui ne correspondait pas au critère.

La perspective de pouvoir se retrouvait dans le clan de son paternel était plus que réjouissante. Il voulut absolument connaître les membres de son clan. Une des conseillères de la Tsuchikage avait officialisé son statut. Il y avait aussi un formateur à Kiri qui était des leurs. Plus les deux rejetons de l'Hokage, celui-ci ainsi qu'elle-même, ils étaient six reconnus.

Boruto ne voulut pas croire que cette femme devant lui était de sa famille. Un coup de poing plus tard, elle régla la question. Ils parlèrent ensuite des sceaux, enseignant aux plus jeunes les bases de ce domaine.

Les bases, c'était simple. Donc les premières minutes furent très agréables.

Ensuite ils découvrirent un monde plein d'exceptions. Karin levait les yeux au ciel en leur martelant que ce n'était que de la logique. Le simple fait que le sceau soit posé sur un être humain imposé d'énormes restrictions. Leurs premiers sceaux ne pouvaient servir que de tortures.

Rien était simple et chaque symbole utilisé devait l'être avec la plus grande précaution. Ils passèrent des heures à travailler, à essayer et à se prendre des coups de rouleau de la part de Karin. Celle-ci était intransigeante.

Elle ne supportait pas qu'il dise de telles âneries, peu importe que leur dernier cours sur les sceaux remontent à l'Académie. Une fois Boruto voulut se défendre, car les rouleaux étaient juste du bois recouvert, et cela faisait mal. Il haussa la voix sur cette femme au comportement anti-pédagogique et injuste.

Karine éclata de rire. C'était très vexant. Elle lui apprit qu'il n'était pas assez mignon pour la vexer et qu'elle se fichait qu'il l'apprécie ou pas. Et dire qu'elle pourrait être sa tante.

— Espèce de folle ! s'était-il écrié tu...

Avant qu'il puisse parler de nouveau, elle avait déjà saisi un rouleau et le lança avec force dans le ventre. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rasseoir. Et de se remettre au travail.

•

Shikadaï adorait son meilleur ami. Il était de bonne compagnie, à l'écoute, sa mère cuisinait super bien... Ils se tapaient de bons fou-rires et avaient toujours des idées de bêtises différentes qu'ils forçaient l'autre à essayer. Bref, il s'agissait d'une belle amitié.

Il n'empêche que là tout de suite, son ami était immensément dérangeant. D'accord il avait séché leur entraînement matinal mais était-ce une raison pour qu'il lui fasse passer un interrogatoire ? Le jeune Nara devait bien reconnaître que cet oubli n'était pas le premier – son absence était d'autant plus suspecte qu'il avait souvent protesté contre l'heure du rendez-vous qui empiétait sur ses heures de sommeil. Ses coéquipiers était tellement habitués que Chô était venue régler son réveil.

Inojin avait des circonstances atténuantes mais toujours pas de raison valable pour s'imposer dans son lieu de méditation privé et personnel.

Et puisque le beau brun ne répondait pas – hors de question de céder à l'envahisseur – Inojin s'était confortablement installé sur son lit. Il ne disait rien car il savait qu'il était presque impossible d'avoir un Nara à l'usure. Mais Shikadaï ne se faisait aucun soucis son ami avait fait plusieurs stages chez la troupe d'Ibiki (quelle jolie manière d'évoquer des quasi-tortionnaires).

— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce soutien-gorge ? finit par lui demander le blond en désignant l'objet du menton.

Shikadaï ne répondit pas. Cette fois, il avait peur de la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci pouvait vraiment manquer de subtilité sur certains sujets.

— Je vois bien qu'il appartient pas à ta mère alors dis-moi à qui avant que je doive procéder par élimination.

— Peut-être que c'est à ta mère, sourit Shikadaï espérant l'énerver.

— Ma mère en a des plus gros Shika, sois logique. D'ailleurs ce soutien-gorge me paraît vraiment petit...si c'est le tien, tu peux me le dire. Je ne te jugerai pas, promit-il en souriant sans en croire un mot.

— Si je disais que cela appartient à Himawari...

Son ami fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

— Je te demanderais si pendant que Chô et moi galérions avec le genjustu de Miraï, tu étais vraiment en train de jouer à ouba-ouba avec le petit mec.

Voilà. Pour Inojin, et pour une bonne partie de tout ceux qu'il connaissait, Himawari était simple « le petit mec ». Elle n'était vraiment pas féminine. Elle n'avait pas non plus de forme. Et un de ses coéquipier paraissait même plus féminin qu'elle. On aurait facilement pu la prendre pour un garçon. Elle était habillée de cette façon, en mec.

— Personne n'a fait ouba-ouba, précisa-t-il dans un souffle en se laissant tourner sur sa chaise de bureau.

— C'est normal, tu as fêté tes seize ans, il y a trois semaines, cela aurait été du détournement de mineur. C'est pour cela que tu es tout triste ?

Shika ne prit même pas la peine de le fusiller du regard. De toute façon, cela ne l'aurait certainement pas empêché de continuer à déblatérer à son sujet :

— T'a-t-elle dit qu'elle voulait changer de sexe ? Si vous vous entendez bien, tu pourras lui donner des conseils pour quand elle se retrouvera avec son nouveau pénis dans les mains.

— Et si je disais que je l'aime.

— Shika, et je dis ça parce que je tiens à toi, tu mérites mieux que cette illuminée transsexuelle.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que transsexuel soit le terme approprié...

— Je sais que tu as compris mon idée, t'es mon coéquipier.

Finalement, au lieu d'un serment sur la ponctualité et l'engagement, il avait eu droit à une intéressante discussion sur l'amour. Un sujet auquel il ne connaissait et ne comprenait rien. Ce n'était pas assez raisonnable.

Par contre il avait bien vu le matin, quand la jeune fille s'était imposée pour le petit déjeuner, les regards qu'avaient échangés ses parents. Ils s'étaient crus en plein genjustu.

Tout le monde savait déjà avec quel genre de fille il allait faire sa vie. Ou bien il devait faire sa vie. Ce n'était plus très clair.

Par contre il était évident pour tous qu'Himawari ne correspondait pas aux critères. Elle était plus jeune que lui, aucunement féminine, ambitieuse, traditionnelle, exigeante et orgueilleuse. Ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de fille qui devait lui plaire. Qui allait, pardon.

•

Sasuke s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols. Différents ninjas lui ouvrèrent la porte à son passage. Tous savaient qui il était. Et à moins que Shikamaru n'ordonne ne lui interdire l'accès, il pouvait pénétrer partout. Il trouva ainsi facilement Ibiki qui le reçut d'un signe de tête.

— Tu es venu pour l'intru ? vérifia-t-il Sasuke hocha la tête. Il est passé à table dès qu'il a repris conscience, on a même pas eu le temps de... négocier. Son nom est Matisu Bera, formé par une dénommée Qu.

— Qu, répéta son interlocuteur en puisant dans ses souvenirs.

— Déjà condamnée il y a trois ans, espionnage commerciale. Cela n'a pas diminué son influence. Le but est bien de kidnapper des personnes ayant un don héréditaire, d'après ses propres mots « vifs c'est mieux mais morts c'est bien aussi ». Ce n'est qu'un petit bras, il n'en sait pas plus. Tous les détails sont dans le rapport.

Sasuke s'en saisit et rangea tranquillement le rouleau. Il leur été excessivement compliqué d'arrêter la prolifération des ninjas non-étatiques.

Certains formateurs n'étaient que des théoriciens, cela n'empêchait pas leurs élèves doivent être considérés comme des nukenins. Il y avait aussi d'anciens ninjas ou enfants de ninja qui en formaient « par inadvertance ». Et combien de professionnels du spectacle, n'utilisant leur maîtrise du chakra qu'à des fins esthétiquement extraordinaires, n'étaient en fait que des criminels ? Ils en attrapaient beaucoup mais il y en avait beaucoup plus.

Sasuke parcourut le village. Ils s'écartaient tous comme s'il était maudit. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. En tout cas, ils le respectaient. Il rejoignit Karin et son équipe temporaire et leur apporta leur déjeuner. Le but était surtout de surveiller leur progression.

Ce fut avec sa froideur habituelle qu'il dénigra Karin, incapable de faire travailler correctement son équipe. Quand il la vit se colorer sans pourtant prendre la peine de répliquer, Boruto sentit la rage l'envahir.

Même s'il était proche du statut d'homme, elle le considérait comme un gamin. Il aurait voulu hurler mais il se sentait toujours ridicule quand il criait devant son senseï. Sasuke repartit ainsi très rapidement, avec un second rapport pour l'Hokage.

Dans la chambre d'hôtel, ils avaient mangé rapidement puis s'étaient remis au travail. Même durant le repas, le quatuor n'avait parlé que de sceaux. Leur travail était vraiment prenant mais à force d'essai et de comparaison, ils en venaient peu à peu à bout.

Heure après heure, ils avançaient peu à peu. En milieu d'après-midi, Karin les autorisa à prendre une pause. Boruto se rendit sur le balcon pour prendre l'air. Il détestait être confiné ainsi, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était en intense réflexion. Il était pour ainsi dire arrivé à saturation.

Il s'assit, la position était parfaite pour qu'il observe les rues grouillantes de Konoha. Il inspira fortement. Il fut surpris que l'envie de devenir ANBU soit aussi forte. C'était inhabituel pour lui de désirer quelque chose aussi ardemment.

L'examen pour devenir ANBU était extrêmement difficile mais il n'y avait rien de plus gratifiant que de protéger les gens en secret. Il ne les sauverait pas de la mort imminente mais empêcherait carrément de la mort de se pointer.

Il sentit au bout de quelques minutes un autre chakra se dirigeait faire lui. C'était celui de Sarada. Il s'assit un peu plus correctement pour la recevoir avec le sourire. Elle avait même pensé à lui prendre des amuses-bouches.

Ils échangèrent un bon moment en discutant de tout et de rien. Sarada avait passé sa matinée à donner un coup de main à sa mère qui travaillait en ce moment à l'hôpital.

Il lui parla de ce qu'il avait découvert sur le clan de sa grand-mère et même des sceaux même si c'était interdit. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de sa coéquipière, cela ne comptait pas. Et puis elle lui proposa de lui rapporter des bouquins sur les _kekkei genkai_ alors elle contribuait à la mission.

Ils discutèrent encore de tout ce qui leur passait par la tête, leur géniteur, leur mère, leur projet, leur dernière découverte...

•

Pendant ce temps, Himawari était sortie se balader un peu. Elle n'aimait pas du tout les surprises et se retrouver à faire des sceaux alors que rien ne l'y avait préparé était pour le moins déstabilisant. Elle aurait préféré retrouver ses coéquipiers et passait une journée banale mais plaisante avec elle.

Ça faisait d'ailleurs longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas fait le circuit du lion, une après-midi à courir sans interruption. Leurs entraînements intensifs lui manquaient. Ce n'était pas humain de simplement s'asseoir et réfléchir.

Himawari cessa de se plaindre mentalement quand quelqu'un lui boucha la vue. Shikadaï. Il arrivait droit sur elle. À sa droite se tenait son meilleur ami. Ils étaient tout les deux morts de rire. Évidement, ils ne l'avaient pas encore vue.

Dès que ce fut fait, le beau blond afficha un sourire moqueur alors que son acolyte regardait tout sauf elle. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Dans une ambiance tendue, ils échangèrent des civilités. Shikadaï évitait toujours son regard.

— Tu nous excuseras, on est pressé, expliqua Inojin avec un sourire poli.

— Bien entendu, bonne fin de journée.

Rapidement, elle se retrouva seule. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas juste l'oublier. Ce serait tellement simple. Puis une autre idée lui vint, un idée qui ne lui donnerait pas une sensation d'échec. Si l'idée de sortir avec le « petit mec » le répugnait, il suffisait qu'elle modifie la vision qu'ils avaient d'elle.

Elle était parfaitement consciente de son apparence un peu androgyne et cela l'amusait même beaucoup. Mais elle ne laisserait pas ce détail dérangeait sa vie sentimentale.

•

Sarada était déjà revue de sa course avec les deux livres dont elle lui avait parlé. Son coéquipier l'accueillit avec le sourire. Sourire qu'il perdit quand elle se pencha vers lui.

Dans leur équipe, ils n'étaient pas exactement tactiles. Aussi Boruto faillit mourir quand elle posa ses mains sur ses cuisses, se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Heureusement, il faisait assez sombre pour que ses rougeurs ne se voient pas trop.

— Bon courage, dit-elle avant de partir.

•

Himawari remonta au bout de dix minutes. Boruto était en train de questionner Karin au sujet de ses parents alors elle en conclut que la pause n'était pas finie. Elle en profita pour rejoindre Lwin, le discret ninja d'Iwa.

Bien qu'il ait travaillé avec eux sur les sceaux, il avait servi à rien. Himawari n'était pas méchante mais simplement réaliste. Ils étaient censés être entourés de spécialiste et se retrouvaient avec quelqu'un qui s'y connaissait moins bien qu'eux concernant les sceaux.

La jeune fille s'approcha tout en surveillant que Karin était bien occupée, elle ne méfiait quand même un peu d'elle et de son tempérament explosif qui cachait certainement quelque chose. Le ninja lui sourit amicalement, lui n'était pas dérangé par son allure « originale ».

— Tu es vraiment spécialiste en _fûinjustu_ ?

Il sourit du bout des lèvres.

— D'habitude je travaille avec Ibiki, avoua-t-il.

La gorge d'Himawari devint brusquement sec. Aussitôt elle se demanda qui allait être analysé par ce charmant personne. Elle avait eu raison de se méfier de Karin.

•

Alors qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues, chacun dormait paisiblement, deux ninjas marchaient rapidement à travers les rues. Ils avaient fait deux fois le tour de l'horloge sans dormir. Ils étaient bien trop occupés.

Ils pénétrèrent rapidement dans le bureau de l'Hokage qui était toujours en plein travail. Un de ses clones dormait dans un hamac dans la pièce. À moins que ce soit l'original, ils n'étaient pas sûrs.

Karin lui donna de suite le sceau final, qu'ils avaient trouvé il y a une heure. Naruto l'observa en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. D'une main il invoqua deux petites grenouilles messagères à qui il distribua ses ordres.

— Impressionnant, vous avez vraiment fait du bon travail. Félicitations.

La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête pour recevoir le compliment. Elle annonça rapidement son départ puisqu'elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer.

Seul avec Lwin, Nanadaime attendit qu'il lui donne son rapport. Lwin n'était pas chargé d'analyser Karin, son rapport portait sur Boruto. Comme tout ceux qui souhaitaient devenir ANBU, il devait passer une série de test. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'engager des tarés qui pourraient se transformer en machine à tuer.

Le père de famille fut rassuré de voir que le rapport était globalement positif. Cela faisait toujours du bien d'entendre que son enfant était équilibré. Lwin partit quand Sasuke, Konohamaru et Hinata arrivèrent.

Konohamaru observa le sceau, presque ébahi. Puis ce fut au tour de Sasuke. Et enfin Hinata, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

— Il ne reste plus qu'à l'essayer, dit le Saturobi.

Les quatre ninjas ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Le seul problème que posait le sceau était sa réaction sur un individu. Ils avaient essayé de minimiser les risques mais il fallait quand même un cobaye.

— Je vais l'essayer, annonça Hinata, cela ne mérite pas de discussion.

Naruto serra la mâchoire mais démontra son accord. Il se prépara mentalement pour lui imposer le sceau. Ils faisaient tous pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre. Leurs deux amis les quittèrent quand Hinata commença à se déshabiller pour découvrir son épaule.

Sasuke leur dit qu'il informerait Sakura de la situation pour qu'elle surveille régulièrement la santé d'Hinata et comment son corps réagissait au sceau. Konohamaru prit juste le temps de les remercier de protéger son bébé.

Le couple écarquilla les yeux en comprenant les paroles de l'homme. Pour eux, il était comme un petit frère. Ils le félicitèrent, heureux de voir la famille s'agrandir. Ils furent encore plus motivés pour essayer le sceau.

— Tu te souviens quand on a appris que Boruto était là.

Les deux parents sourirent. Ils étaient ensemble depuis longtemps. Bien plus que trois ou sept ans. Et ils étaient toujours ensemble, partageant leur vie et leurs souvenirs. Ils avaient appris que Boruto était là à Noël. Et pour le nouvel an, Sakura leur avait annoncé un autre nouvelle venue. L'été suivant, les deux enfants étaient nés à un mois d'intervalle.

— Et dire qu'on pensait qu'avoir un deuxième enfant, ce serait plus facile que quand c'était le premier, qu'on aurait la main.

Malheureusement pour eux, Himawari étant née en septembre, elle avait connu les choix des maladies hivernales à quatre mois. Ils n'avaient pas du tout la main pour ça.

Quand Hinata sentit les mains de son mari sur ses hanches, elle sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ses mains n'avaient rien à faire là mais ce ne serait pas elle qui le lui dirait. Elle savourait trop le moment. Ses lèvres sur sa clavicule. La pression contrôlée qui lui paraissait lascive.

— Il faut que je me concentre, soupira Naruto en s'écartant.

Avec un mètre de distance entre eux, l'Hokage put se pencher de nouveau sur le sceau. Il fit une série de signes puis ouvrit sa main, en direction de l'omoplate gauche de sa femme. Un cercle craquelé apparut doucement.

— Comment tu te sens ?

— Ça brûle mais c'est supportable.

— La douleur ne diminue pas ?

Hinata répondit d'un signe de tête, tant que la douleur était supportable ça devrait aller. Son mari lui apporta un petit carnet où il faudrait noter tous les changements qu'elle percevait.

— Et si j'ai envie de mon mari, à qui dois-je en faire part ?

Naruto sourit. Il était heureux de retrouver sa femme après de si grandes tensions. Ils refaisaient équipe aujourd'hui, tout rentrait dans l'ordre.

•

— Tu te sens comment ? murmura le patriarche Hyûga tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs sombres.

— Bien, pourquoi ?

— Tu t'es si bien apprêtée...

— J'ai un objectif.

Son grand-père hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en sa petite-fille elle était organisée et c'était cela qui lui permettait de réussir.

Tous les deux entrèrent dans la pièce où leurs convives étaient rassemblés. Cette fête était sensée être une réunion de famille informelle. Les membres de leur famille (certains éparpillés dans d'autres villages) avaient souhaité invités des amis, des membres de leur belle-famille. Et sans qu'il ne sache comment, les cinq Kages passaient leur soirée ici.

Leur entrée fut remarquée, la plupart des personnes ne reconnaissait pas sa cavalière. Ils étaient tous habitués à voir la cadette Uzumaki dans des kimonos d'hommes, sans formes, sans parure avec son air neutre qui la caractérisait. Himawari n'était pas coquette. Elle n'était pas jolie. Elle n'était pas vraiment une femme mais plutôt une sorte d'androgyne que personne ne pouvait désirer.

Mais une personne la désirait. Et maintenant, tout le monde savait qu'il était possible et même normal de la désirer. Ce soir, elle portait un kimono magnifique. Il était chic et classe. Il s'agissait d'une nouvelle coupe qui laisser voir ses épaules et ainsi soulignait sa poitrine. Le tissu était noir et les motifs s'étendaient en arabesque sur tout son kimono dont les manches. Ses cheveux étaient aussi parés d'accessoires et son obi était d'une soie aussi somptueuse que rare. Un collier, un ancien bijou de famille, où pendait un joyaux évoquait sa détentrice.

Quand elle arriva dans le cercle que formait son père et plusieurs de ses collègues. Ils la saluèrent et elle croula bientôt sous les compliments. Seul son père et son parrain (à savoir le meilleur ami de celui-ci) ne dirent rien.

— Étiez-vous en train de parler affaire un soir de festivités ?

Ils rirent face à la question.

— On ne se refait pas, sourit Darui.

— Vous devriez profiter de ces quelques heures de repos, je suis sûre que vous ne manquerez pas de travail le lendemain.

Ce n'était bien la première fois qu'on leur disait de profiter. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de discuter entre eux et forcément, du fait de leur fonction, leurs sujets étaient toujours ou presque d'ordre politique et quelque fois idéologique.

— C'est une bonne idée, je pense que je vais en profiter pour inviter ma fille à danser.

Naruto présenta son bras à sa petite fille qui le saisit dans un état second. Si Himawari avait l'habitude de passer du temps avec Hiashi, Hanabi, Kakashi ou Tenten, elle n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec ses parents. Et elle n'avait jamais dansé avec son père.

Il profita de cette danse pour la complimenter, aussi bien sur son physique que sur la personne qu'elle était devenue. Elle se sentait bien même si elle était mal à l'aise à cause de tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur elle.

Elle avait l'habitude qu'on l'observe, mais pas avec de l'admiration ou de la jalousie. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Ce brusque changement de comportement à son égard la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Quand elle quitta la piste de danse, elle partit à la recherche de Shikadaï. Beaucoup de gens la saluèrent et la complimentèrent. Puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas la moitié, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid.

Comme la veille, elle se retrouva face à Shikadaï et son meilleur ami. Mais cette fois, son amoureux n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux.

— Je ne pensais pas que des sous-vêtements autant rembourrés existaient, heureusement pour toi « petit mec ».

La jeune fille le regarda en clignant des yeux. Venant de lui, ces mots étaient presque un compliment. Il les laissa seul après avoir fait un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami.

— Tu es magnifique, osa dire le Nara.

— Tu ne pensais pas ça avant ?

Himawari le taquinait. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de compliments, elle ne manquait pas de confiance en elle.

— Si, je l'ai toujours pensé.

— Alors tu as toujours honte ?

— J'ai jamais eu honte, rétorqua vivement Shikadaï.

— Bien entendu.

Le jônin voulait effacer cette moue moqueuse qui avait élu domicile sur le doux visage de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait honte de sa réaction. Mais maintenant, il n'écouterait plus les soit-disant traditions. Il les ferait tous mentir.

Il s'avança d'un bon pas et l'embrassa doucement. Il savait que les gens ne regardaient qu'eux. Leur baiser prit fin quand un bruit sourd les fit sursauter. Boruto, qui avait crié au scandale, avait été assommé par sa tante et sa mère.


	4. Tiraillé, première partie

Je m'excuse à l'avance de toutes les fautes qui auraient pu subsister, j'avoue que j'étais impatiente de vous présenter la suite qui a été longue à écrire - encore plus que la précédente. Plus qu'un chapitre et ce sera la fin de cette aventure. J'ai hâte autant que j'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir. Merci à tout ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, je vous confesse un peu gênée que je les relisais pour trouver de la motivation et de la rigueur pour finir mon projet. Et merci à tout ceux qui sont là et j'espère que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. Bonne lecture, Maneeya.

* * *

 **III. Tiraillé**

 _Première partie_

Naruto regardait sans vie les deux ninjas devant lui. À se demander s'il les entendait vraiment, s'il comprenait le sens de leurs mots. Miyabi et Metal expliquaient à leur supérieur comment leur mission avait été accomplie mais avait quand même tournée au désastre.

Le parchemin avait été livré en temps et en heure. Himawari avait été enlevée. Quand leur équipe s'était retrouvée encerclée par une vingtaine de personnes encagoulées, ils ne s'étaient pas inquiétés. Metal était parti devant car il était le plus rapide.

Miyabi et Himawari comptaient tenir compagnie à leurs ennemis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous à terre. Ils n'avaient pas envisagé que ce groupe veille autre chose que le parchemin. Ils avaient réussi à les séparer et à assommer Miyabi. Metal avait fini la mission seul puis s'était mis à la recherche de ses camarades.

Il trouva l'Aburame. Impossible cependant de mettre la main sur leur coéquipière. Ils remontèrent son odeur jusqu'au lieu de combat. À partir de là, plus aucune trace. Ni la sienne, ni la leurs. Comme si ils s'étaient évaporés. C'était à coup sûr une opération bien préparée.

Paniqués, ils étaient rentrés en cinquième vitesse. Maintenant ils se tenaient debout, tête basse, devant leur Hokage. Celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Ce fut Shikamaru qui les congédia, il leur dit de passer à l'infirmerie puis de rédiger leur rapport une fois qu'ils seraient reposés.

— Maître Hokage, commença Metal hésitant, puisque c'est de notre faute, souhaitez-vous qu'on l'annonce à votre femme ?

Naruto secoua la tête. Les deux jeunes partirent tandis que Shikamaru regardait son ami. C'était la première fois que l'un de ses enfants étaient kidnappé. Cependant sa réaction n'était pas aussi alarmante que lorsque Hinata avait été enlevée.

Le Nara comprenait son désarroi. Lui aussi était père. Il ne lui était pas difficile d'imaginer. De plus il connaissait parfaitement les contraintes du statut d'Hokage. Il ne pouvait pas se lever et courir pour aller sauver sa fille. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il décida de lui laisser vingt minutes de répit avant de l'obliger à reprendre pleinement ses fonctions. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il se leva et lui dit qu'il allait annoncer la nouvelle à Hinata. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard et se mit au travail.

Ils dépêchèrent l'équipe de recherche de Kiba et Hanabi. Ils envoyèrent Ino interroger Metal et Miyabi. Puis ils reprirent leurs dossiers déjà entamés. Naruto était exaspéré quatre fois plus vite que d'habitude. Son acolyte devait le presser continuellement pour garder un rythme de travail correct. Ce n'était pas la partie de son boulot qu'il préférait. Ils ne s'octroyèrent aucun repos.

Boruto apprit la nouvelle par son grand-père alors qu'il cherchait sa tante. Il entra dans une rage folle. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller voir son père. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé mais il était sûr que c'était de sa faute à lui.

Tous les problèmes de leur vie auraient pu ne pas être juste grâce à un père différent. Ils avaient semble-t-il manqué de chance. Quoi que le jeune ANBU était convaincu que son père ne faisait aucun effort et n'était que très peu préoccupé par le rôle familiale qu'il était sensé jouer. Il défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et entra sans cérémonie.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas que tu sois là ?

— C'est vraiment pas le moment, répondit l'Hokage en soupirant.

— J'ai jamais vu un père aussi mauvais. Au lieu de la chercher tu signes tes papiers de merde ! On voit bien où tu places tes priorités. Tu n'est pas un héro, finit-il, tu n'es qu'un putain d'enfoiré !

Il ponctua ce dernier mot par un coup de pied qui envoya le bureau contre le mur. Après un dernier regard noir, il disparut. Cela ne servait à rien qu'il s'éternise, cet homme avait les oreilles bouchées à propos de leurs problèmes et de leurs besoins.

Son père, fatigué, se leva pour récupérer son dossier en cours et reprit son travail. Les mots de Boruto étaient blessants mais pas plus que l'impuissance qui le paralysait. Cette toge le ligotait férocement. Il n'était plus sûr que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Sasuke et Shikamari entrèrent à ce moment dans son bureau.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Boruto.

Ce simple nom était suffisant pour expliquer l'état de la pièce. Bien que la vieillesse est peu à peu calmée son aîné, celui-ci restait impulsif. D'autant plus quand cela concernait Himawari.

— Et bien on voit qu'il a vingt ans, soupira le conseiller en s'asseyant. J'ai été voir Ino, rien qui pourrait indiqué la provenance ou le QG potentiel des ravisseurs.

— Kiba est rentré bredouille lui aussi. Son équipe repartira à onze heures pour une nouvelle fouille.

Naruto bailla mais hocha la tête.

— Avec un peu de chance, tu recevras une lettre de menace qui nous permettra de les identifier.

— Ton optimisme va me tuer Sasuke. Je vais prendre l'air.

•

Boruto était assis en tailleur sur le lit de son ancienne coéquipière. Celle-ci était assise devant son bureau et rédigeait son rapport de mission. Elle l'écoutait d'une oreille. Boruto était enragé, toujours à deux doigts de claquer la porte. Il aurait voulu s'élancer dans la forêt et se mettre à la recherche de sa jeune sœur.

Malheureusement il n'avait aucune capacité qui pourrait lui permettre de la retrouver. Alors il se levait d'un coup et faisait les cents pas. Il soufflait, insultait son père, se laissait tomber sur le lit de sa petite-amie. Il ne pouvait pas accepter que son abruti de père reste assis derrière son bureau et continue son train-train comme si la vie de sa fille n'était pas en danger.

— Calme-toi s'il te plaît. Il est responsable de tout le pays, il ne peut pas disparaître dès qu'il le souhaite.

Boruto s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme.

— Il s'agit de sa fille, c'est exactement ce qu'il devrait faire.

Sarada le regarda partir quelque peu inquiète. Boruto avait toujours été un impulsif aussi son ancienne coéquipière avait peur qu l'enlèvement de sa sœur soit un mauvais déclencheur pour lui. Il l'adorait au point qu'elle aurait pu en être jalouse. Cet enlèvement tombait vraiment mal. Sarada prit son gilet et partit en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. S'il y avait quoi que ce soit de nouveau, l'information atterrirait là-bas.

Elle revint bredouille, comme tous ceux qui avaient fait ce déplacement avec la même idée qu'elle. Sa mère fut déçue de l'entendre rentrée et qu'elle ne dise que _bonsoir_. Même si leur attachement restait discret, les deux familles étaient très proches.

Sarada se souvenait avec attendrissement de Naruto qui lui proposait de partager ses gâteaux avec elle. Cela ne servait à rien objectivement. Et cela ne leur permettait même pas de discuter. Ce n'était qu'une attention, comme ça. Parfois elle s'en voulait de profiter ainsi de l'Hokage – même si ce n'était qu'une minute – alors que Boruto n'y avait pas le droit.

Peut-être était-il plus simple de montrer son amour à ceux qu'on ne pouvait blesser. Comme son père et elle, Boruto et Naruto ne cessaient de se repousser l'un l'autre. Se donnant l'impression de haine constante ce qui ne pouvait être plus faux.

Alors que Sarada se rendait dans sa chambre, sa mère l'apostropha :

— Ne t'enfermes, nous mangeons ensemble ce soir.

— Oh, nous avons un invité, s'exclama Sarada en comprenant que son père participerait au repas.

— Je n'apprécie pas ton humour.

Sa fille ne répondit pas et partit poser son sac. Elle s'assit à la table du salon sans un mot alors que ses parents apportaient les derniers plats. La jeune femme se saisit en silence de son bol et commença à le remplir comme à son habitude.

Son père ne semblait pas s'offusquer de ce silence gênant. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris qu'elle n'était plus une enfant à se satisfaire des miettes qu'il lui laissait. Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris qu'il était le seul sujet de discorde entre elles. Il ne comprenait rien. Et même lorsqu'il faisait acte de présence, cela ne s'arrangeait pas.

Oui, comme Naruto et Boruto.

•

La nuit passa lentement. Naruto finit par s'endormir mort de honte sur l'épaule de sa femme. Les heures passèrent lentement. Le soleil se leva. Le temps n'avait aucune pitié pour eux et laissait leurs tourments s'aggravaient.

Le deuxième jour, tout le monde avait appris l'enlèvement de la fille de Nanadaime. Les shinobis avaient témoigné leur soutien à leur chef de file par une obéissance complète. C'était rare à Konoha. Naruto le remarqua à peine. La journée prit fin trop rapidement il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Himawari.

Puis un autre jour, une routine sordide, une douleur lancinante, les murmures de la foule, le silence de sa femme, l'incompréhension de son fils, la lettre cachetée de sang. Himawari était trop jolie pour que l'on s'en prenne à elle.

Il y avait clairement que les hommes de sa famille pour penser ainsi. Elle n'était pas jolie. Il lui arrivait d'être attirante, rien de plus. Elle ne paraissait même pas gentille au premier abord. Une vraie kunoichi.

Inojin fut donc à peine surpris de la croiser, au petit matin, ensanglantée, dans la forêt. Elle avançait difficilement mais faisait attention à ne laisser aucune trace d'elle. Elle avait bandé ses blessures pour qu'aucune d'elles ne goutte. De plus, Himawari avait invoqué plusieurs insectes pour qu'ils masquent son odeur.

Il n'alla pas lui apporter son aide car il la connaissait elle était à cinq cents mètres du village et trop fière pour accepter maintenant son soutien. Elle avait fait le plus dure, il pouvait la laisser finir sans risque.

À la place, il parcourut les alentours à la recherche des ninjas qui poursuivaient certainement sa sœur d'arme. Il ne trouva personne et cela l'inquiéta d'avantage. Il invoqua quelques chiens ninjas dans l'espoir qu'ils seraient plus efficaces que lui. Le résultat ne fut pas plus concluant malheureusement.

Les portes de Konoha virent passer les jambes faibles de la fille de l'Hokage. Tout le monde avait suivi sa croissance avec un intérêt presque familiale. Des inconnus l'avaient félicitée lorsqu'elle avait entamé ses premiers pas pour se saisir d'un gâteau.

Aujourd'hui la jeune femme était pleine de blessures et de tissus de raccommodage. Elle ressemblait à une poupée maltraitée. Ses jambes faibles la tenaient par intermittence, elle devait sans cesse se rappeler comment marcher. La force dont elle avait besoin pour lever les pieds. La tension nécessaire pour maintenir son corps à la verticale.

Même respirer lui semblait plus difficile. Laborieux. Elle avançait ainsi, sans prendre conscience de tous les regards qui la dévisageaient. Les gens s'arrêtaient en plein chemin. Ils cessaient de manger. Ils cessaient de parler. Ils cessaient de vivre pour la regarder elle, presque venue de l'au-delà, tanguer jusqu'à une destination inconnue.

Son frère, sur ses gardes depuis l'annonce, était dans un bar. Il fut surpris du silence qui se diffusait dans les rues et les boutiques. Les différents clients s'étaient levés, ils étaient partis dans la rue ou se pressaient aux fenêtres.

Boruto se précipita dehors, il n'eut pas besoin de bousculer la foule amassé car les différents personnes s'écartaient d'elles-même. Le fils de l'Hokage était suivi de deux de ses amis, Shikadaï et Mitsuki. Les villageois avaient formé une allée où sa petite sœur avançait vaillamment.

Son frère faillit pleurer. Il voulait pleurer. Sa petite sœur était capable de marcher constatait-il après des heures d'angoisse où il s'était demandé comment vivre sans elle. Sa simple existence rendait tout plus supportable à ses yeux.

Il courut vers elle mais n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras de peur de raviver sa douleur. Il s'approcha le plus près possible et lui proposa doucement de la porter jusqu'à l'hôpital. En souhaitant s'écarter de lui, elle chuta. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour retrouver un semblant d'équilibre.

— Petite sœur, laisse-moi t'aider.

— Pas, besoin.

Chacun de ses mots était suivi par un silence de récupération. Elle discutait mieux durant l'un de ses marathons. Elle continua à avancer, sans réellement voir le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Boruto la secondait, avançant près d'elle et au même rythme pour prévenir d'une éventuelle chute.

Shikadaï s'inquiétait tout autant mais il n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de la ménager. Il se contenta donc d'apparaître accroupi à ses pieds ce qui la fit trébucher. Son corps petit et abîmé tomba sur l'épaule du Nara qui se releva avec beaucoup de naturel. Il commença à marcher d'un pas vif en direction du centre de soins.

La jeune Uzumaki n'était pas en état de protester. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et commençait à imprégner le gilet de jônin de son ami. Non ce n'était pas son ami. Elle commençait à perdre de sa lucidité. Ses yeux se fermaient. Elle se sentait bien trop en sécurité pour pouvoir continué à lutter contre ce corps qui réclamait à grand cris du repos.

•

Sakura détourna ses yeux de sa patiente endormie pour observer les résultats des différents examens. Elle fronçait les sourcils. Les mots qui semblaient obscures à tous ceux qui ne travaillaient guère ici s'étalaient sur les papiers blancs.

Son corps avait repoussé ses limites. Sa captivité avait été rude, les marques sur sa chair ne partiraient peut-être pas. Quand à celles de son âme, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les guérir. Ensuite, elle avait vu une ouverture pour mettre fin à cet enfer qu'elle avait exploitée.

Cependant la fuite requerrait une rigueur et une grande maîtrise de soi. Avec étonnement, la kunoichi découvrit que sa presque nièce avait ouvert les deux premières portes. Le rétablissement ne serait que plus long.

La jolie rose sortit de la chambre et ceux qui attendaient se levèrent d'un coup. Boruto s'avança le premier vers elle, il mourrait d'impatience et cela se voyait. Shikadaï était entouré de ses deux coéquipiers qui avaient débarqué dès qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle.

Les coéquipiers d'Himawari et de Boruto étaient aussi présents cependant ils essayaient de se faire discrets. Tous attendaient son diagnostique.

— Himawari est hors de danger mais elle aura besoin de beaucoup de repos dans tous les sens du terme.

Après avoir vu leur amie errer dans les rues telle une mort-vivante, ils attendaient un discours du genre. Cependant les derniers mots de la directrice de l'hôpital les inquiétaient fortement.

— Maman, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont fait ?

Sarada avait pris les devants, elle qui connaissait par cœur Boruto savait qu'il accordait beaucoup d'importance à ces faits. Il aurait voulu la protéger de tout.

— Il n'y a qu'elle qui le sait. Mais elle a clairement des marques de tortures.

Sakura était quelque peu gênée de manquer de tact et de douceur mais l'expérience lui avait appris que les ninjas préféraient une certaine franchise. Ils y étaient habitués. Ils arrivaient à gérer. À peu près.

Le fils de Nanadaime vit sa vision se brouiller. Son coéquipier l'aida à s'asseoir. La directrice hospitalière pinça les lèvres et passa en lui pressant l'épaule en signe de soutien. En la voyant partir, Boruto se redressa subitement et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller la voir.

— Pas avant demain Boruto, elle est en sommeil artificiel et cela ne cessera pas avant dix heures ce soir.

Le frère inquiet hocha la tête vivement et se rassit. Ses amis lui livrèrent quelques mots encourageants avant de repartir. Ils ne pouvaient guère rester plus longtemps. Il pensa amèrement à son père, responsable et pourtant bien à l'abri dans son bureau certainement occupé à sa paperasse inutile. Sa mère avait au moins l'excuse d'être loin.

Le jeune homme prit conscience que quelqu'un lui faisait saisir un gobelet fumant. Sa petite-amie était partie lui chercher un grand et épicé chocolat chaud. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de capter son attention.

— Écoute, je sais que c'est pas le moment mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Boruto la regarda sans rien dire, ses yeux vides pouvaient paraître fatigués.

— Tu sais que je dois retourner à mon poste mais je passerai te voir toutes les heures, d'accord ?

Avant qu'elle n'ait prononcé son dernier mot, le jeune homme avait détourné son regard d'elle. Il fixait le vide devant lui, le visage impassible. Renonçant, Sarada déposa un baiser sur sa joue et disparut.

L'esprit de Boruto était bien trop loin pour se soucier de ces faits triviaux. Il tremblait en pensant à ce que sa sœur avait subi lors de cet enlèvement. Que lui avait-il fait ? Il n'était pas sûr de l'étendue de ses connaissances à propos des dossiers classifiés.

Qu'elle ait parlé ou non, cela n'avait que peu d'importances. Si elle ne se pliait pas à leurs exigences, ils la ferait souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Si elle ne leur était plus utile... Foutaises, il s'agissait de la fille de l'Hokage Septième du nom, certainement le ninja le plus puissant depuis l'ermite Rikudo. Elle serait toujours utile.

Sa sœur était la perfection. Et pourtant il était seul au chevet de sa petite sœur. Incapable de rester plus longtemps dans ce couloir sinistre, il échangea sa place avec un clone d'ombre et pénétra illégalement dans la chambre de sa jeune sœur.

Himawari était allongée sur le dos. Ses cheveux avait poussé et ils caressait ses épaules. Ses traits étaient totalement détendus du fait des médicaments. Sa peau faisait de la peine à voir. Les plaies fusaient comme les couleurs d'une toile, vives et soudaines. La couleur blanche des bandages n'était guère rassurante, Boruto savait ce que cela signifiait : il y avait pire que la partie visible.

Pire que le marbre violacé s'étendant sur sa cuisse droite. Pire que le sourire effrayant fait de fils médical qui brisait son épaule. Pire que la sangle usée maintenant l'articulation de son genou gauche.

De plus, la jeune femme était couverte de la poitrine au haut de ses cuisses. Elle n'était pas sur un lit mais sur une table d'opération. Et jamais elle ne dormait sur le dos, le visage droit. En fait, cette jeune femme avait tout simplement l'air morte.

•

Ino observait ses notes. Elle faisait rouler son stylet dans ses doigts en se demandant comment écrire son rapport. Il était rare qu'elle hésite autant pour rédiger un rapport de mission. Elle était bien trop expérimentée et rigoureuse pour cela.

La kunoichi avait été une des premières à voir Himawari suite à son réveil. Sakura avait écourté son sommeil artificiel afin qu'elle puisse être interrogée. Après une rapide auscultation ainsi qu'une série de questions visant à s'assurer qu'elle était bien consciente, Ino avait pris sa place.

Après un enlèvement, il était de coutume que la victime se fasse interroger. Ino était la meilleure dans ce domaine. Malheureusement ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait laissée bien trop perplexe.

Après un soupire résigné, Ino traça les kanjis. Cela lui prit bien plusieurs heures pour synthétiser les informations acquises sans pour autant négliger des détails qui pourraient potentiellement s'avérer importants.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine relecture, Sasuke s'approcha. Malgré son impassibilité caractéristique, elle savait qu'il était pressé de connaître son rapport. De prime abord, celui-ci ne s'annonçait pas passionnant. Mis à part que des ninjas inconnus ont prémédité l'enlèvement d'une kunoichi de Konoha.

Le survivant Uchiha lut par dessus son épaule.

— Es-tu sûre de toi ?

Ino ferma les yeux pour encaisser l'insulte. Elle se leva en silence et récupéra les papiers.

— Chacun son travail, sourit-elle avec une politesse toute feinte.

Elle se rendit directement au bureau de l'Hokage. Sasuke fit de même mais emprunta un autre chemin. Naruto et Shikamaru l'écoutèrent en silence, ils étaient surpris mais n'osèrent pas remettre en question son rapport.

Le soir même, l'Hokage réunit les chefs d'unité. Une quinzaine de jônins – les meilleurs – patientaient dans une salle de conférence. Ils tentaient de s'occuper puisque l'Hokage était en retard. Ces personnes n'avaient pas l'habitude de perdre ainsi leur temps.

Nanadaime pénétra enfin dans la pièce. Il s'assit avec décontraction sur le bureau central. Il ne savait trop comment aborder le sujet.

— Le rapport d'Ino nous a signalé un nouveau groupuscule qui semble... se foutre de notre gueule.

Face à lui, ces légendes vivantes l'observaient en fronçant les sourcils. Ils attendaient des détails, du concret.

— Nous ne connaissons pas le nom de l'organisation qui a prémédité l'enlèvement d'Himwari, cependant ses membres utilisent comme patronymes les surnoms de différents héros de guerre.

— Que devons-nous faire ?

— Ouvrir l'œil, répondit Shikamaru. Nous avons dressé un profil type ainsi que les caractéristiques de ces membres. Si quoi que ce soit transparaît, il faudra le signaler voir faire une enquête. Il est impensable qu'ils nous échappent de nouveau.

Les différents jônins reçurent leur dossier avec sérieux. Ils commençaient déjà à lire ceux-ci dans l'espoir de déceler un déjà-vu.

Les ninjas dont ils parlaient avaient de toute évidence reçu une éducation et les surnoms qu'ils s'étaient appropriés témoignaient de leur connaissance de l'histoire shinobi. Il semblait également que cette organisation ait une hiérarchie aboutie, donc le cœur de celle-ci devait être bien ancrée. Himawari avait aussi noté un équipement de qualité alors les jônins réfléchissaient déjà aux financements possibles.

Qui qu'ils soient, ils venaient de s'attaquer à plus gros qu'ils ne pouvaient imaginer. Et cela les perdrait.

•

Boruto serrait sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Il l'avait négligée toute la journée et se sentait coupable. Mais maintenant que sa petite sœur avait été déplacée dans un vraie lit, avec une literie immaculée et un coussin moelleux, et qu'il avait été autorisé à assister à son réveil, il était rassuré.

Sarada lui avait apporté deux coussins et une couverture après le départ d'Ino. Elle savait qu'il ne quitterait pas le chevet de sa jeune sœur. Ils avaient mangé ensemble dans la petite chambre tandis que la journée se finissait.

Hinata débarqua à deux heures du matin, une fois qu'elle eut fini son travail au pénitencier. Cette réunion l'avait mise en retard. Une jeune infirmière l'avait surprise dans les couloirs silencieux et vides et lui avait expliqué qu'il y avait des heures de visite pour voir les patients. La chef de famille l'avait ignorée.

Sans autre interruption, la femme avait pénétré dans la chambre de sa fille pour découvrir ces deux enfants assoupis. Elle savait sa fille dans un coma artificiel car ses blessures ne lui permettaient pas de bénéficier d'un sommeil réparateur. Boruto lui était installé n'importe comment, et à son réveil il s'étonnerait d'avoir mal à la nuque ou aux côtes.

Très fatiguée, la mère embrassa sa fille sur le front et vérifia qu'elle était bien couverte. Ensuite elle s'installa près de son fils et rectifia sa position. Elle prit le dernier coussin et s'endormit très rapidement.

Boruto se réveilla à l'aube. Il sourit en constatant que sa mère s'était occupé de lui même s'il n'avait plus vraiment l'âge. Il resta dans la même position observant sa jeune sœur. Depuis que son père était devenu Hokage, il considérait qu'elle était sous sa protection.

Elle, elle n'avait aucun souvenir du temps béni où leur père n'était pas le chef du village. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus que des brides. Mais lorsqu'il avait de longues et ennuyeuses missions, Naruto les emmenait tous avec lui. Le soir, une fois qu'il avait fini son travail quotidien, il les rejoignait. Ils passaient des heures à jouer.

Une fois ils avaient transformé une promenade en un camping en plein air. Ces quelques heures avaient été magiques.

Il avait un vague souvenir d'eux quatre à table. Himawari était minuscule dans une chaise haute, elle avait mangé avant eux. Et leur père cessait de manger toutes les secondes pour jouer avec sa petite fille. Ensuite il se tournait vers son fils et échangeait des blagues avec lui. Les parents échangeaient un regard attendri.

Tout cela n'était que fumée. Et leur père n'avait toujours pas rendu visite à sa petite fille. La colère de Boruto était retombée comme un soufflé. Ce n'était plus qu'un condensé de rage sourde. Himawari méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux et lui était incapable d'y subvenir.

Leur Hokage était un bonhomme débonnaire. Tout gentil, tout mignon, ses ambitions étaient cependant trop grandes. Cela était sûrement nécessaire car autrement comment expliquer que tous les Hokage jusqu'alors aient le sourire aux lèvres.

Mais il était bien plus nécessaire de contrebalance un tel axiome. La transparence mise en place par l'ancêtre lui avait permis d'apprendre chaque rouage des mécanismes mis en place au fil du temps. Chaque changement. Chaque part d'ombre.

Ces dernières furent nombreuses, particulièrement durant les guérillas qu'entretenaient les clans. Mais une fut plus résiliente que toutes les autres. La Racine.

Composée de ce qu'il y a de plus sombre, elle œuvrait dans l'ombre pour la paix du plus grand nombre. Boruto avait mis du temps à comprendre en quoi ses membres différaient des forces spéciales. Ceux de la Racine était hors du système, hors des sentiers, « hors de contrôle » avait dit Saï.

Et alors ? Cela n'était-il pas nécessaire ? Hors de contrôle. C'étaient les mots qui correspondaient à la mort, à la sécurité, à la croissance, aux ninjas et à son état quand il constatait ce que tous avaient laissé faire à sa sœur. Pour Boruto, il était clair que-

Ses pensées s'évaporèrent quand il entendit un vagissement en provenance du lit. Sa sœur, les yeux mi-clos, tentait de tourner la tête vers lui ou la carafe d'eau. Il imaginait bien les jurons exploser dans sa petite tête elle qui détestait les réveils mous.

— Bonjour ma princesse. T'inquiètes pas, je vais te servir un verre d'eau.

Il s'accroupit devant la table basse pour remplir le récipient. Sans savoir précisément comment la soutenir, Boruto passa son bras dans son dos et la redressa avec douceur. Elle ne but que deux petites gorgées sans cesser de grimacer.

Le regard fixe de son frère était inquiétant. Elle se demandait de quoi elle avait l'air. Avaient-ils prolongé son sommeil artificiel plus de temps qu'elle ne le soupçonnait ? C'était bien hier qu'Ino l'avait interrogée ?

Quand elle voulut poser la question un bruit ignoble sortit de sa bouche, pareil à celui d'une goule grasse et lourde aspirée par un espace trop petit. Elle referma aussitôt les lèvres. Elle aurait voulu dire à son frère d'arrêter de la regarder comme une extra-terrestre et de se mettre au travail.

Ce fut au tour de la mère de s'éveiller. Elle regarda l'heure et fut rassurée de constater qu'il était même pas six heures. Elle sourit à sa fille en même temps que celle-ci grimaçait.

— Je vais devoir y aller mais ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, je repasse bientôt. Tu vas avoir du mal à parler, une infirmière t'a laissé un bloc-note au cas où. Pour tes autres blessures...il te faudra un peu de temps, considère cela comme des vacances, d'accord ?

Himawari se retint de lever les yeux au ciel le même, exactement le même ton que quand sa mère lui avait demandé de ne pas aller jouer avec sa robe jaune pâle. La jeune femme remua la tête pour signifier qu'elle avait compris.

Elle inspira longuement et fut secouée par un violent soubresaut. Son corps défaillant avait abandonné son poste et laissé l'air s'infiltrer là où il ne fallait pas. Elle fit un geste pour s'allonger et son frère plongea pour l'assister. Comme berceuse, une prière de mort pour ses persécuteurs.

•

— Tu as du nouveau ? demanda Naruto en voyant sa femme pénétrer dans son bureau.

— J'espère que tu parles de ta fille.

Alors qu'il avait entamé un geste pour aller l'accueillir, le Hokage se laissa mollement retombé sur son fauteuil. « S'il te plaît » souffla-t-il avec la même attitude. Cela attendrit presque sa compagne. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur son bureau sans égard pour ses dossiers.

— J'ai pris sur ma pause déjeuné pour venir te voir alors sois coopérant mon cœur.

— Bien entendu. Et puisque tu es là, nous pouvons déjeuner ensemble.

Tous les deux se partagèrent un bento, le fait qu'ils n'aient qu'un jeu de baguettes ne rendait pas la tâche aisée. Mais pour Naruto, c'était avant tout une formidable occasion de se rapprocher de sa femme.

La vérité c'était qu'il avait fui la maison et que cela lui manquait. Son fils lui avait assez souvent rabâché qu'il était un mauvais père. Il n'empêche qu'il aimait sa famille. Il aimait quand quelqu'un pensait aux autres et cuisinait quatre portions. Peut-être qu'ils ne faisaient que se croiser.

Mais cette maison, leur maison, était pleine de bonne intention. Des jeux de mots, des devinettes, des attentions. Naruto adorait rentrer chez lui et sentir cet amour ambiant. Tous les soirs ils pouvaient se dire sereinement _j'aime les gens ici et ils m'aiment chacun à leur façon_.

— Elle t'attend tu sais ?

La voix de sa femme lui parut brutale, intrusive. Il délirait, son ton était toujours le même. Il ne délirait pas quand il se rendit compte que sans Himawari à la maison, celle-ci perdait tout ce qui la rendait attrayante. Ce n'était plus que la cellule où il dormait.

— Chambre 314.

— J'ai demandé à Sakura de lui donner celle d'au dessus, on peut voir la cascade et avec le levé de soleil c'est magnifique. Mais elle a refusé au nom de l'égalité de son hôpital.

Hinata en rit, ce genre de détail ressemblait bien à son mari, à l'homme qu'elle aimait.

— Ta fille piquerait une crise de savoir que tu as ce genre d'attention mais pas celle d'aller la voir en personne.

— Et pour lui dire quoi ? « Désolé d'avoir mis ta vie en danger. » ? « Tu mériterais un autre père. » ?

Naruto avait fui près d'une des grandes fenêtres. Il fixait l'horizon sans regarder à ses pieds.

— Tu veux quoi ? Le pouvoir de remonter le temps ? C'est impossible tu es son père et c'est tout ce qu'elle voudrait que tu sois, son père.

— Les parents protègent leur enfant.

Sa femme était déjà prête à répliquer mais l'apparition d'une invocation lui coupa la parole. « Je me suis absentée trop longtemps » murmura-t-elle en se levant.

— Je dois partir. Naruto va la voir, tu as tout intérêt à le faire.

•

Himawari reprit conscience sur les coups de treize heures. Elle avait dormi d'un coup, sans rêve et sans douleur. A son réveil, deux kunoichis jouaient aux cartes en murmurant.

Sarada fut la première à s'apercevoir du changement. Avec des gestes d'experts, elle vérifia ses divers indicateurs. Elle lui offrit un beau sourire et lui demanda :

— Ta voix va mieux ? Ton frère m'a dit que tu ressemblais à un zombie ce matin.

— Je crois, souffla doucement la concernée, tu passes trop de temps avec Boruto.

— Ah, une crise de jalousie, rigola Chôchô en venant s'asseoir au pied de son lit.

Sarada l'aida à se redresser et se glissa à côté d'elle. Elles reprirent leur jeu de cartes avec enthousiasme. Himawari accueillit ce moment avec un intense plaisir. L'Akimichi était parfaite pour qui voulait un instant d'insouciance et de détente.

Durant deux heures, les voisins purent bénéficier des rires bruyants des trois femmes, entrecoupées de blagues salaces, d'anecdotes dérangeantes et autres joyeusetés. Himawari finit avec les joues rouges. Elle avait de nouveau mal au ventre et à la gorge mais cela valait le coup.

Elle ressentit un peu de tristesse en se retrouvant de nouveau seule dans cette chambre. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cercueil avant l'heure. Elle se trouva un peu de lecture mais cela l'ennuya très vite. Et sur cette constatation apparut l'homme de ses cauchemars : Shikadaï Nara.

Elle se sentit comme la première fois qu'elle avait pris un kunaï dans les mains, ri-di-cule. Elle eut l'horrible impression que ses organes se déplaçaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Elle serra les poings d'en l'espoir de s'empêcher de trembler.

Il avança avec sa nonchalance habituelle.

Il avait quitté sa veste de jônin pour une autre plus sombre et plus douillette. La rescapée se rendit compte qu'elle adorait cette veste. Quand ils sortaient ensemble... Cela remontait à pas si longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'en souvenait si bien.

Elle se glissait dans ce bout de tissu. Il la protégeait de tout. Il sentait comme Shikadaï. C'était comme le câliner sauf qu'elle n'était pas contrainte de s'arrêter à cause de la faim ou de n'importe quel devoir. Malheureusement il ne quittait sa veste que pour se doucher cela lui laissait une plage d'à peine dix minutes.

Il approcha la première chaise qu'il vit du lit pour s'y asseoir. Il serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il était mal à l'aise devant le regard perçant de la jeune femme. Son sourcil droit tressaillait par moment. Et il ne lui semblait pas qu'elle ait cligné des yeux depuis son arrivée.

Ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait étrangement à de la peur. Et n'ayant personne à impressionner, il pouvait avouer que depuis qu'il avait mis un terme à sa relation avec elle, il l'évitait autant qu'il pouvait. L'impression d'avoir mal agi n'était pas très agréable selon lui.

Il lui offrit un sourire artificiel qu'il s'était promis pourtant de ranger au placard des reliques.

— Tu nous as fait peur dis donc.

Sa voix prenait de l'assurance à mesure qu'il parlait. À moins que ce ne soit que du théâtre.

— T'es une vraie résistante, tu m'as de nouveau impressionné ! Est-ce que ton rétablissement sera long ?

Sa tête pencha lentement sur sa gauche. Elle ouvrit à peine les lèvres, il espéra plus d'une minute que quelque chose en sortit. Il attendit avec patience, il la regardait froncer les sourcils. Ses sourcils étaient fins et formaient une ligne qui disparaissait facilement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? cracha-t-elle avec tout le ressentit qu'elle avait pu éprouvé.

Son ancien petit-ami se lança dans une explication vaseuse. Une rupture ne signifiait pas la fin de tout sentiment. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, il y avait évidemment de la tendresse entre eux à défaut d'amour. Et cela ressemblait à de l'amitié. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ils étaient au moins amis.

— Stop, tu dis que de la merde. Je ne veux pas de toi comme ami.

•

Boruto avait d'abord questionner Inojin pour avoir une idée d'où était le père de celui-ci. Une chance pour lui, il était censé rentrer dans la nuit. Les portes étaient grandes ouvertes et deux ninjas jouaient aux cartes avec un grand-mère. Boruto s'installa à l'abri des regards pour attendre Saï. Les kidnappeurs auraient tout à fait pu venir chercher Himawari en passant par la porte principale.

Durant les quelques heures où il patienta, Boruto chercha comment amadouer l'ancien ambu. Il ne pourrait jamais être assez fin pour berner cet ambu. Il devrait être sincère. Il n'était pas sûre d'arriver à trouver la bonne approche. Il aurait préférer avoir des heures pour y réfléchir, pondre un discours mais l'heure avait sonné.

— Attends-tu quelqu'un ?

Saï était apparu comme à son habitude. Sorti de nul part, il lui faisait à présent face. Il portait son attirail habituel et gardait cet habitude dérangeante de fixer les gens.

— Bonjour, je t'attendais effectivement. Je souhaite faire partie de la Racine.

— Cette unité a été démanteler depuis des dizaines d'années.

— Même lorsqu'elle était active elle n'était pas exactement déclarée. Cela me pousse à croire qu'il y a pu avoir une résilience.

Le ninja d'élite n'avait pas sourcillé, aucune de ses émotions n'avait transparu. Il garda la même expression pour lui demander les raisons de son choix.

Ce n'était pas un choix, il s'agit plus exactement d'une prise de conscience. Il y avait une faille dans leur système de défense et il fallait le résoudre. Le laisser-aller des années de paix étaient en train de les couler, doucement mais sûrement.

Depuis quand pouvait-on procéder à un kidnapping aussi facilement. En plein conflit, les meilleures unités auraient été chargé de retrouver cette personne, surtout si c'était une Hyuga, de la branche principale et fille de l'Hokage.

Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Des ninjas arrêtaient des conjoints adultères mais leurs véritables ennemis leur échappaient continuellement. Tous ces gens qui apprenaient le ninjustu dans une forêt, une cuisine, ou un cirque combien étaient-ils ?

Pire qu'une maladie ils proliféraient et se répendaient partout. Voilà le résultat : des crimes dont ils ne pouvaient arrêter les auteurs. Cela était intolérable dans leur nation. Les criminels ne devraient jamais être autorisé à déambuler, à comploter, à recommencer sans s'inquiéter d'eux.

C'était ça, exactement ça. Boruto voulait faire partie de ce « eux » inquiétants. _Eux_ qui frappent sans prévenir. _Eux_ qui surgissent de nul part. _Eux_ qui se tiennent aux aguets.

— Tout cela est certes très touchant mais tu oublies quelque chose.

— Quoi ? Je suis prêt à tout pour te prouver ma détermination.

— D'une part la Racine n'existe plus,...

— Ça j'y crois pas !

— ...et d'autre part, il y a des larmes dans tes yeux. Tu n'es qu'un grand frère qui veut protéger sa petite sœur. Tu n'es pas un soldat et tu n'aurais jamais pu être un membre de la Racine.


	5. Tiraillé, seconde partie

**III. Tiraillé**

 _Seconde Partie_

 _Tout va bien._ A peine eut-elle formuler cette phrase dans sa tête, Sarada rit d'elle-même. Rien n'allait. Rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Ces journées étaient des successions de pénibilités. Elle finit de se nettoyer le visage et se rendit à la cuisine.

Depuis un mois, elle avait l'impression de tourner dans une comédie. Les retours de son père lui laissaient toujours une sensation bizarre. Devait-elle en être heureuse ou pas ? Est-ce qu'ils partageaient plus qu'un lien du sang ?

— Bonjour ma grande, sourit sa mère.

Celle-ci avait commencé son tour de garde à cinq heures du matin mais était revenue pou passer sa pause avec sa famille.

— Salut, comment tu vas ?

— Génial.

— Le patient au poumon déchiré s'est remis ?

— Totalement, ça fait plaisir à voir.

Pour son père, la jeune fille se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête. Sa mère pouvait bien la fixer de son regard le plus réprobateur, cela ne changeait rien à son ressenti. Elle s'assit et se servit.

En les voyant ainsi, côte à côte mais sans toutefois s'adresser la parole, Sakura ne résista pas à une nouvelle tentative. Elle était en constante mission : empêcher sa famille de s'autodétruire. Elle s'assit à leur côté et initia la discussion.

Sarada voyait sa mère se démener pour faire le lien sans que Sasuke paraisse touché. Elle-même répondait mais il fallait avouer que l'enthousiasme manquait.

— Sarada.

La dénommée ne manqua pas de frissonner en entendant la voix de son père. Son prénom lui semblait tout à coup étrange. Elle ne se sentait pas exactement désignée. Elle se demanda un moment si lui aussi lui aurait donné ce nom-là. Est-ce qu'il aimait le nom qu'on avait donné à son enfant ?

— Quoi ?

— Je resterai plusieurs mois sur Konoha, assez pour te proposer un entraînement satisfaisant.

La jeune fille sentit son cœur se briser en voyant le sourire sur les lèvres de sa mère. Elle semblait si heureuse et elle allait détruire cela.

— Pourquoi je voudrais de toi pour m'entraîner ? Ne réponds pas, je m'en fiche. C'est Boruto que tu as choisi comme disciple, moi j'étais ta fille et ça tu l'as pas compris. Tu peux passer autant de mois que tu veux, cela ne réduira pas la durée de ton absence.

— Sarada, stop, prévint le médecin d'une voix blanche.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu le soutiennes. Si il y a quelqu'un qui a manqué de son soutien, c'est toi.

Sur ces mots, elle partit directement à son travail tout en sachant que cette scène l'obséderait toute la journée. Elle travailla avec la boule au ventre, s'éloignant de ses collègues pour qu'ils n'aient pas à se plaindre de sa mauvaise humeur.

— Bon matin, murmura un homme à ses côtés.

Boruto s'était une fois de plus infiltrer dans le bâtiment et venait de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois aussi énervée ?

— Mon paternel et toi, qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux ?

— J'ai eu un super idée : il faut que je prouve ma détermination, je vais traquer les kidnappeurs d'Himawari.

— Deux secondes, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? À qui tu dois prouver ta _détermination_?

— Je veux intégrer une unité où je pourrais protéger Konoha.

— Tu es déjà dans les services spéciaux, rappela sa petite-amie d'une voix blanche.

— Sarada j'ai vraiment besoin de ton soutien.

Avec colère, elle balaya cette main qui lui touchait le bras.

— Alors d'un tu veux devenir un meurtrier et de deux, tu veux que je t'applaudisse et peut-être même que je te prépare un en-cas pour la route. Mais t'es cinglé.

— Cinglé ? Non, justement non. Et je ne serai jamais un meurtrier, je serai un protecteur.

— Alors dis moi que tu ne pensais pas à l'unité de la Racine.

Le couple s'affronta du regard. La journée ne pouvait pas aller plus mal pour Sarada.

— J'ai pas envie de te mentir, souffla son copain.

— C'est officiel, tu es malade, souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant sur le champ. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses adhérer à des conneries pareilles.

— N'en fait pas tout un drame, ce ne pas si loin de ce que tu fais toi aussi.

— Là, tu m'insultes. Toi tu veux devenir un criminel, bête. Rappelle-toi nos cours, les membres de la Racine recevaient un nom, un lieu, et une manière de commettre le meurtre, et c'est tout.

— Arrête, comme tous les ninjas ils peuvent recevoir tout un tas de mission et...

— Ce sont des meurtriers, ils débarquent de nul part et tuent sans raison comme pendant les Grandes Guerres.

— On a des raisons, Sarada, ces bandeaux ont encore une signification pour toi ? On fait pas ça contre les gens mais pour eux.

— Cela n'a aucun sens si ces gens n'ont aucune emprise sur leur vie, s'ils peuvent se faire tuer sur une méprise, si les êtres qu'ils aiment disparaissent sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire.

— Sarada,...

— Non, non je veux pas écouter ce que tu as à dire. J'ai raison, tu as tort. Tu bloques sur l'enlèvement de ta petite sœur comme si c'était une civile retrouvée aggressée dans une ruelle par des ninjas. C'est une _kunoichi_ , et au lieu de te dire qu'elle s'est faite kidnapper, pense d'abord qu'elle s'est échappée. Pourquoi tu n'es pas fier d'elle ?

— Sarada, ma petite sœur est exceptionnelle, je suis d'accord. Et je suis fier d'elle. Mais je peux pas rester impuissant. Je veux empêcher tout ce mal d'arriver.

En même temps qu'il parlait, Boruto s'approchait d'elle. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, qu'elle s'apaise, qu'elle arrête de le regarder comme ça.

— Je vais pas être un meurtrier, je vais être un héro.

— J'aimerais bien... Mais tant que tu penseras que toi, tout seul avec un kunaï et du chakra, tu peux rendre la justice, tu ne feras pas la différence entre les deux.

Sarada récupéra les divers papiers et rouleaux sur le bureau et disparut dans les rangées. Elle avait le cœur lourd, comme une marmite gavée et pleine ébullition. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose : fermer les yeux et attendre que l'horreur cesse.

Le reste de la journée fut éprouvant. Dès qu'elle pensait à son père ou à son amoureux, sa gorge se serrait et sa respiration devenait laborieuse. Quand elle rentra enfin chez elle – elle avait déjeuné avec Chôchô – elle ne pensait qu'à dormir.

Son père n'était pas présent ce qui la soulagea grandement. Elle ne passa même pas par la cuisine, préférant s'étaler de suite sur son lit.

— Pas si vite toi.

— Maman pas maintenant, gémit-elle.

— Maintenant, assieds-toi. Cela ne prendra pas longtemps. Je peux concevoir que tu sois en colère contre ton père mais je t'interdis de te mêler de ce qui te regarde pas.

— Comment votre couple pourrait ne rien avoir à voir avec moi ?

— Je gère mon couple comme je le souhaite. Si j'avais envie de vivre une vie de couple fusionnel, je trouverai un homme qui répond à ce besoin.

— Donc je reste à ma place, conclut la jeune fille.

— Et je t'en remercie.

Sarada était bien trop fatiguée pour discuter et de toute façon, elle savait reconnaître quand sa mère avait raison. Elle s'allongea et prononça ses derniers mots de la journée : « bonne nuit ».

•

Naruto ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi. Il lui semblait qu'il avait envoyé un clone se reposer, deux heures, pour rester performant. Mais était-ce hier ou avant-hier ? Raaah, il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir.

Dormir peu lui était quotidien mais jamais il n'avait coupé aussi brutalement à ce rituel. Et c'était de nouveau la faute de Boruto. Avoir un enfant n'était vraiment pas bon pour la santé. Surtout vu celui qu'il se coltinait.

Le Hokage s'enfonça dans les couloirs sous-terrain. Avec beaucoup d'affections, on surnommait ce lieu, le Cirque. Il s'agissait du bâtiment principal de l'unité de renseignement. Un endroit que personne ne souhaitait fréquenter. Il marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle U3. Il vit son équipe l'attendre. Shikamaru lisait un dossier dans un coin. Sasuke fixait la vitre teintée et surtout ceux qui étaient derrière. Quant à Ino, elle rédigeait sans cesse.

Sans rien dire, Naruto prit place à droite de Sasuke. Il voulait regarder les coupables, ceux qui avaient fait du mal à sa petite fille. Sa petite princesse. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme devant eux. Eux, ils avaient essayé de détruire sa fille, de détruire son village. L'Hokage voulait juste les faire payer.

Et surtout, il en voulait à Boruto de les avoir emmenés ici.

Oui, son fils avait eu une idée sublime. D'un coup, il avait décidé de traquer les kidnappeurs. Il s'était infiltré chez les traqueurs pour voler les données de localisation. Il s'était précipité là-bas.

— Alors comme ça tu comptes faire une mission solo ? s'était moqué Chôchô.

Ses amis étaient embusqués, Chôchô, son équipe et sa propre équipe. Même Sarada. Quand il l'avait questionnée du regard, elle avait haussé les épaules. « Si je peux pas t'empêcher de faire une connerie, autant t'aider à bien la faire. »

Leur délégation avait disparue des radars, volatilisés. Ils avaient fait appel à des invocations pour se déplacer plus rapidement et enfin, après deux heures, ils étaient arrivés. Ces gens étaient bel et bien de petites mains. Ils étaient restés sur place, à jouer aux cartes, à faire du ménage... Tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient été surpris quand des ninjas leur sont tombés dessus.

Même si Sarada trouvait toujours cette idée stupide, il fallait qu'elle soit honnête. Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle de se battre contre des nuls. C'était tellement facile. Jouissif. Elle avait activé le sharingan juste pour profiter de leur regard apeuré.

Les trois dizaines de gardes étaient tombés les uns après les autres. Ils les avaient scellé sur un parchemin pour éviter d'avoir à les empiler les uns au dessus des autres. Et à leur retour, Mitsuki, Sarada, Inojin, Shikadaï et Chôchô l'avaient laissé assumer seul cet acte. Cela lui allait parfaitement.

Il avait défoncé la porte du bureau de l'Hokage d'un coup de bien et était rentré comme un héro de guerre. D'un grand geste il avait manipulé le parchemin et fait ressortir tous les hommes meurtris. « Viens pas me dire que c'était compliqué ! Et surtout, ne dis pas merci. »

Naruto savait que c'était son fils. Naruto savait qu'ils s'aimaient même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Mais à ce moment-là, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait bien finir par haïr son fils.

Non ce n'était pas compliqué d'attraper ces imbéciles, et c'était surtout inutile.

Oui ces gens avaient touché sa petite fille, ils lui avaient fait du mal et pourtant ils n'avaient fait qu'obéir. Très bêtement ils avaient obéi. Ces hommes ne servaient à rien. Et la voix d'Ino ne contredisait pas cela :

— Aucun d'eux n'est à l'origine de la lettre de menace. Tous des petits bras. J'ai retrouvé l'identité officielle de quelques uns, des paysans ou des désœuvrés. Enseignement ninja peu poussé au point que je suspecte que ce ne soit même pas eux qui aient posé le piège dont a été victime Himawari.

— Rien d'autre ? N'importe quoi.

— Ils n'ont fait que confirmer toutes les informations qu'a fournies Himawari. Je les garde pour déterminer s'ils sont vraiment ignorants ou s'ils ont subi un ninjustu qui garantirait leur obéissance. Je te tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose d'utile mais j'y crois pas vraiment.

— Je te remercie.

Ino hocha la tête, elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit pour finir son travail. Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux tandis que Naruto fixaient le dortoir où les suspects jouaient au carte ou se reposaient.

— Je veux un interrogatoire de Qu.

— Naruto, soupira Shikamaru en fermant le dossier, on a déjà suspecté cette femme et on a déjà du la relâcher faute de preuve. Ce serait ridicule.

— Nous n'avons vraiment rien pour lui faire pression ? Je sais qu'elle a des informations sur les véritables auteurs de ce crime. Si ce n'est pas elle la responsable... Fais la venir, conclut-il, je m'en occuperai.

Après le départ de leur supérieur, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Il était rare que Naruto apparaisse aussi catégorique. Et surtout qu'il décide ainsi de faire cavalier seul. Ils étaient inquiets à l'idée qu'il se laisse dominer par ses émotions.

•

L'Hokage n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose il avait hâte qu'elle arrive. Il s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil, il regardait longuement le plafond et réfléchissait à toutes les manières de la faire parler. Il fallait qu'il respecte les lois – cela allait de soi. Mais...

Qu était un personnage qu'il détestait. Il détestait son visage lisse et ses sourcils qu'elle haussait comme si chacune des paroles qu'il prononçait n'étaient que fabulations. Il détestait son mépris pour la justice, son innocence feinte, son ignorance feinte. Tout chez elle était ainsi. Feint, feint, vain.

Oui c'était bien ainsi qu'il l'aurait qualifée car malgré les connaissances qu'il avait de ses méfaits, prouvés ou non, il ne trouvait pas le motif de ceux-ci. Quel était l'objectif de cette femme ? En avait-elle même un ?

Naruto se laissa tourner sur son grand fauteuil. Sasuke surveillait la ville en laissant son regard parcourrir les étendus sombres. Les lampadaires n'étaient pas tous allumés, il y avait quelques défaillances. Naruto appréciait beaucoup sa présence. Il se sentait moins coupable de sécher une fois de plus le lit conjugal.

— Sauras-tu te tenir face à elle ? Ne vas-tu pas céder à la vengeance ?

— Pourquoi me venger ? Elle ne vient pas en tant que coupable, lui rappela Naruto d'un air vague. Dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne profites pas de ton cher et tendre foyer.

Sans surprise Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il détestait s'épencher sur sa vie. Cela lui rappelait ce qu'il lui avait dit il y a des années de cela, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que deux orphelins avec un excès de fierté. Sous cet air constemment renfrogné ou presque, sa famille lui manquait cruellement. Ce que Naruto n'avait qu'imaginé, Sasuke en avait été privé.

Il se demandait comment Sasuke organisait son cœur aujourd'hui. Comment il aimait sa nouvelle famille. Quel souvenir il gardait de l'ancienne.

— Il y a qeuelque chose de terrible à avoir tant de capacités, mais aucune qui nous permet de comprendre nos enfants.

Naruto s'approcha de lui.

— Ça semble tellement simple avec ces mots. Il suffit qu'on crée cette capacité et on sera invinsible pour de vrai, rigola Naruto.

Ses éclats de rire résonnèrent contre les murs, dans le silence de la nuit, avec la tendresse d'un géant qui marcherait sur la pointe des pieds.

— Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Pour Sarada ?

— Ce serait stupide de s'inquiéter, elle semble être une femme très capable.

À son tour Naruto fixa l'horizon. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir et cela le rendait joyeux.

— C'est bien vrai ! Peut-être même que nos filles n'ont plus besoin de nous, ces vieillards en cape !

— C'est avec de telles pensées que tu te convaincs de ne pas aller voir ta fille à l'hôpital.

Naruto souffla tragiquement et se retourna. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et entreprit de faire quelques pas la tête basse. Il semblait rejouer une scène qui lui était familière.

— Je ne peux pas, je ne peux vraiment pas.

— Sasuke, tu as eu une fille toi aussi. Est-ce que tu l'as ressenti comme moi la première fois qu'on l'a déposée dans tes bras ? Himawari était tellement minuscule, en plus elle était un peu prématurée donc t'imagines. Elle disparaissait dans sa couverture. Hanabi me frapperait si elle entendait ça mon petit bébé, ma toute petite fille, mon tout premier désir, c'était de la protéger. Comme je me suis senti stupide quand elle était dans mes bras et que je savais même pas comment la tenir. Le plus grand ninja du monde – mon cul ! C'était comme se battre dans une ville : à la fois tu as envie de déchaîner ta puissance pour assurer sa protection, à la fois tu dois te retenir sinon ce combat même n'a plus de sens. La tenir dans mes bras me faisait exactement le même effet. Je peux pas aller la voir alors qu'elle est alité et lui dire que j'ai tout merdé, que j'ai trahi ma promesse, que je suis un incapable.

— Je te fais confiance pour Qu.

Son ami eut un sursaut pendant lequel il ricana. Il repartit dans la contemplation du plafond.

— Et j'irai voir ta fille puisque je suis son parrain.

Shikamaru arriva de bon matin et fut surpris de constater que leur Hokage s'était remis à travailler avec un enthousiasme rare. Sasuke le secondait, il lisait d'autres dossiers en parralèle et lui faisait signer ce qui nécessitait son approbation.

Le second se joigna à eux et ils travaillèrent en concert pendant plusieurs heures. Naruto reçut quelques étudiants qui avaient complètement foiré la première mission qu'ils exécutaient sans leur sensaï. Heureusement l'Hokage réussit à les remotiver si bien qu'ils repartirent avec le sourire.

Cette bonne humeur était contagieuse Shikamaru ne savait pas d'où elle sortait mais il comptait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas une situation commune pour ce bureau. Il en oublia même la sinistre rencontre qui devait avoir lieu le jour même.

Ino avait une mission de routine et ne put donc les accompagner. Sasuke avait aussi décliné l'offre et était parti de son côté. Il n'y avait que Shikamaru, Naruto, une vitre teintée et elle, la fameuse Qu.

— Alors tu sais quoi lui dire ? Tu sauras te contrôler ?

Naruto lui offrit un grand sourire.

— J'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, j'ai l'esprit embrumé et je commence à avoir la dalle. Mais j'ai un bon pressentiment Shikamaru, ça va bien se passer.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait plus souper des pressentiments de son ami. Néanmoins, il lui retourna son merveilleux souvenir et lui promit qu'ils passeraient acheter quelque chose à manger.

Naruto entra dans la salle et salua poliement leur invité. Les formules de politesse n'étaient pas innées chez lui mais quand il avait épousé Hinata, il avait du se mettre au diapason. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et évita de racler la chaise en s'asseyant.

— Je suis ravi que vous ayez pu vous libérer, votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

— Vos émissaires se sont montrés quelques peu pressants si je puis me permettre.

— Je m'en excuse. Êtes-vous au courant des derniers événements au sujet de ma fille ?

— Elle est revenue à ce qu'on m'a dit. Une fin peu commune pour un kidnapping mais il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les ninjas.

— Exact. Et puisque je sais que votre réseau est très étendu j'espérai que vous auriez quelques informations pour nous à ce propos.

— Je n'ai rien.

— Allons ce n'est que de l'entre-aide. Ce passage en prison a fait ressortir la citoyenne qui est en vous.

Son interlocutrice sourit et réarrangea une mèche récalcitrante et invisible de sa chevelure.

— D'autant plus que vous n'être pas tellement à l'abris.

Elle resta muette. Il choisit de respecter cela et n'ajouta rien pendant plusieurs minutes. Il espérait, un peu naivement – il était le premier à le reconnaître – qu'elle change d'avis, qu'elle se montre raisonnable. Il oberva ce visage sans âge qui aurait aussi bien pu appartenir à sa génération qu'à celle de ses parents. Il n'y avait aucun signe de colère, de peur, de mépris. Il n'y avait rien.

— Je ne sais rie.

Emporté, Naruto se saisit d'une de ses mains bien en évidence sur la table qui les séparait. Elle était un peu froide. Il se pencha et reprit :

— Je ne vous veux aucun mal, mais si vous savez quelque chose et que j'apprends que vous vous êtes gardé de me livrer des informations sur les ravisseurs d'Himawari, …

— Papa sera très en colère, finit la femme en lui coupant la parole d'une voix plate.

Naruto se figea.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Je ne dis rien, j'explicite ce que vous dites.

— Il y a méprise, les ninjas ne sont pas là pour exécuter des vengeances. Comme je l'ai plusieurs fois expliquer notre objectif est la justice.

— Allez dire ça à la femme Niau. Les ninjas n'ont que la force, pure et brute et les vainqueurs de leur combats sont évidemment les plus forts. Êtes-vous en train de me dire que les plus forts sont aussi les plus sages ?

— Ne prenez pas un cas particulier pour une généralité.

— Alors je peux partir ?

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle se leva et sortit. Il resta un moment aussi à repenser à l'Affaire Niau. Il y a deux ans, une femme avait été inculquée car elle aurait fourni des informations à un petit gang qui leur avait plusieurs fois échappé. La famille de cette femme n'y avait pas cru et avait oconvaincu des ninjas de rouvrir l'enquête. Celle-ci conclut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une machination organisée par un mari possessif qui s'était servi de son statut de ninja pour fabriquer des faux.

Niau Tô aurait du être inculpé, jugé puis condamné. Mais il fut simplement assassiné – enfin c'est ce que tout le monde supposait puisque ce avait été déguisé en suicide. Naruto doutait aussi de la version officielle mais il n'avait pas pris en charge personnellement ce dossier. Et quand c'était devenu une affaire publique, Shikamaru lui avait expliqué qu'il était dangereux de trop s'impliquer. Il valait mieux laisser décanter et ensuite mettre l'affaire au clair.

Le bon pressentiment de Naruto l'avait complètement quitté. Il était persuadé que Qu n'était pas la seule à penser encore à cette affaire qui avait fait trop de bruit, à être persuadé que les ninjas abusaient de leur pouvoir et ne défendait pas si bien les grandes valeurs qu'ils pronnaient.

Shikamaru arriva peu après, un peu inquiet de l'attitude de son ami.

— Sortons manger un bout dehors.

Les deux hommes sortirent dans les rues de Konoha en pleine matinée. Ils y avaient peu de personnes dehors à cette heure. Quelques desoeuvrés, des retraités, des nouveaux parents. Ils se rendirent chez Ichiraku qui les accueillit avec le sourire comme toujours.

Devant leur mine sérieuse, il s'éclipsa dès qu'il les eut servi pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Avec des gestes bien trop mesurés, Naruto entama son bol. Les nouilles disparurent vite ainsi que quelques morceaux de viandes et d'algues.

— Alors, tu estimes que c'est vrai à quel point ?

Shikamaru soupira en grignotant les gateaux qu'il avait commandé.

— Je sais pas. On essaie de prévenir tous les risques mais il y en a toujours qui nous échappe.

— Alors le système n'est pas bon, il faut encore le changer.

— Naruto ont fait le maximum, vraiment et...

— Tu es en train de me dire que faire le maximum ce n'est pas suffisant ?

— Pas toujours, se résigna son ami.

Naruto finit son repas dans un silence pesant.

•

De son côté Sasuke se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de promettre à Naruto qu'il allait voir sa fille. Il n'en avait aucune envie il n'était pas très proche de cette gamine et il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Et les gens de l'hôpital ne l'aimaient pas. Ils le regardaient comme un extraterrestre qui ne serait pas au courant que son coustume n'était plus efficient.

Sakura lui offrit un grand sourire quand elle le croisa au détour d'un couloir. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et le salua avec entrain. Elle distribua quelques indications aux deux stagiaires qu'elle se coltinait et se tourna vers lui.

— Laisse-moi deviner la flamme qui brule en toi était impatiente de me voir.

Son mari fronça les sourcils.

— Je viens voir Himawari, pour Naruto.

Cette fois c'est sa femme qui fronça les sourcils.

— Chambre 83, c'est curieux ce que tu me racontes. Tu me donneras les détails ce soir et pas d'école buissonnière.

Elle disparut sur ces mots et lui envoya un dernier baiser. Sasuke poursuivit son chemin et arriva à ladite chambre. Il frappa deux coups sur la portre et quand il entendit une voix répondre, entra. Himawari était assise la chaise contre le mur. Ses jambes couvertes de bandage étaient immobiles. Les marques sur sa joue témoignaient de son intense activité.

— Bonjour Himawari.

— Salut.

Elle n'osait pas le regarder franchement parce qu'elle se doutait que ses yeux étaient encore un peu rouges. Oui elle avait tenté de s'en empêcher mais elle ne luttait pas à armes égales avec les larmes. Elle aurait du le renvoyer de suite.

Cette matinée avait été merdique d'un bout à l'autre.

D'abord elle s'était réveillée très tôt tout engourdie. Alors elle avait commencé à faire quelques étirements tout en doucement pour se réveiller. Elle s'était assises par terre et avait commencé ses mouvements. Une fois à l'aise elle a pensé qu'il été oportun de reprendre ses séries de pompes et de tractions. Toujours très doucement, elle sentait bien qu'elle n'était pas en forme.

Très optimiste, elle s'était mise debout. D'accord ça faisait un peu mal mais rien de grave. D'un coup, son corps avait arrêté de la soutenir et elle était tombée lamentablement au sol. Elle avait rampée jusqu'à la télécommande près de son lit pour appeler une infirmière.

Celle-ci avait débarqué avec ses gros sabots pour l'engueuler. Elle avait eu du mal à la mettre sur son lit. Ensuite elle s'était fait sermoné comme une gosse qui pique des bonbons. « Quelle inconscience ! » « Vous allez finir par ne plus pouvoir marcher. » « Et après ça se dit intelligente... » Quel soulagement quand elle partit.

Il fallait qu'elle avoue que la perspective de perdre l'usage de ses jambes la paralysait. Elle avait peur de tout perdre. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude d'atteindre son objectif en ne faisant strictement rien. Elle mourait d'envie de s'entrainer peu importe comment. Elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout allongé là comme la dernière des retraités.

Ensuite Shikadaï était venu la voir. Comment dire. L'intention était bonne mais elle s'en serait passée volontiers.

Il était toujours aussi beau – qu'est-ce que c'était rageant. Elle aurait pu faire des chichis et montait un plan pour le récupérer. Mais non, elle n'était pas prête à faire ça. Elle trouva ça bien trop humiliant. Et puis s'il n'était pas capable de voir qu'elle était la meilleur, il ne valait pas le coup.

Il était rentré avec son air revêche sans autorisation. Il avait évidemment décidé d'oublier leur précédente discussion.

— Tu boudes encore ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

— La ferme, je suis alitée que une petite vieille.

Le Nara fronça les sourcils comprenant peu à peu ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Viens je vais te changer les idées.

Il lui tendit la main, comme pour l'inviter. Himawari regarda sa main. Elle avait quelques cicatrices qui s'effaçaient peu à peu mais elle savait qu'elle était douce. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, des souvenirs doux qu'il lui arrivait de regretter.

Si elle la prenait, cela n'engageait à rien. Ils avaient toujours le droit d'être innocents, même ensemble. Elle avait tellement envie de penser à autre chose que sa futur mort par ennui. C'était juste la promesse d'un bon moment, rien de plus dans cette main.

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva avec facilité. Sans son équipement ninja, elle était vraiment légère. Elle avait toujours été une sorte de format poche. Il posa ses deux pieds sur les siens et continua à la maintenir contre lui pour pas qu'elle utilise ses jambes. Son bras gauche la maintenait contre lui.

Himawari se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle était gênée.

Il murmurait un air de valse, doux et vif sur lequel il la faisait danser. Leur cœur s'entrechoquait l'un contre l'autre. Le peu de tissu qu'il y avait entre eux n'était guère isolant. Leur corps réagissait de façon autonome.

Elle se souvenait de tout comme si elle était toujours en train de le vivre. Tous ces souvenirs. Quand ils se retrouvaient après leur mission. Quand il la serrait dans les bras. Quand bizarrement elle avait envie de lui faire plaisir et lui faisait à manger. Comment il la veillait quand elle était fatiguée, sale après son entrainement, et qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'assurer une discussion.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pris autant de plaisir à être avec lui. Il avait apprécié aussi – c'était ce qui lui avait semblé. Il la regardait comme il l'avait regardée auparavant. Il avait un regard doux, un regard qui la faisait sourire, un regard qui lui faisait deviner que lui aussi sourier.

Elle s'était alors approché de son visage, de sa bouche, de ses lèvres, certaine qu'il lui répondrait. Oh il avait répondu. Il s'était figé. Son regard avait brutalement changé à présent il semblait fixé une extraterrestre. Il se questionnait sur ses propriétés.

Elle comprit avec bien trop de retard. Pourquoi avait-elle baissé sa garde ? Quelle conne faisait-elle. Pourquoi cela la blessait encore ? Encore, encore et encore. Elle voulait en finir avec ça, avec lui. Elle voulait avancer et ne plus jamais le laisser presser son cœur. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il ne lui restait plus rien, il réapparaissait et lui prouvait le contraire. C'était comme aller de façon répétée à l'abattoir.

— Je veux pas de ton amitié. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il fuya rapidement. Il la posa sur la première chaise qu'il vit avant de partir aussi vite qu'il put. Elle avait bien essayé de le maudire mais le pire pour elle ce serait qu'il soit heureux et sans elle.

En somme, cette matinée avait été bien merdique. Et Himawari ne voyait pas en quoi la présence de son parrain pouvait arranger quoique ce soit. Il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise libre à côté d'elle. De son bras valide, il lui sortit un sachet. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose que les plats de l'hôpital, elle ouvrit et se régala aussitôt.

Bon, elle avait émis quelques préjugés dont elle devrait se repentir. Uchiha-san pouvait être utile. Cependant ça lui semblait paranormal qu'il soit venu dans le seul but de lui fournir un repas.

— Tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Des informations manquent ?

— Non, ce n'est pas le cas.

Les deux individus retombèrent dans le silence. Que dire ? Himawari mangeait tranquillement. Elle était un peu gênée qu'il soit venu sans avoir songé à ce qu'il pourrait lui dire.

— Un problème ?

Il avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix basse puis avait clos ses lèvres si bien qu'elle se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle se demanda pourquoi il s'intéressait soudainement à elle.

— Ça m'énerve d'être ici avec ce corps bidon qui m'abandonne.

— Ton corps n'est pas « bidon », il t'indique les limites que ton esprit rejette.

— Alors c'est moi qui suis bidon, sourit-elle se moquant d'elle-même.

Il l'observa un bon moment. Il se questionnait beaucoup plus sur elle depuis qu'Orochimaru était devenu son maître. Il avait choisi d'en entrainer une seule et il avait choisi la fille de l'Hokage. Cela avait bien fait jazzer. Est-ce que cette petite avait elle aussi un mauvais fond ?

— Je me résigne ne t'inquiètes pas. Et mes coéquipiers m'ont proposé un programme de révision théorique pour me faire passer le temps.

— C'est bien.

Himawari le regarda, se rapprocha de lui en fronçant les sourcils.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne souris pas Oji ? s'exclama-t-elle avec l'enthousiasme d'une enfant.

— Du calme.

— Merci d'être venu.

Elle disait ça comme si elle savait qu'il allait disparaître aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. C'était un peu sa réputation. Mais ça lui faisait néanmoins quelque chose d'entendre ses mots. Alors qu'il était venu en pestant, certain que ce ne serait d'aucune utilité, et elle lui affirmait le contraire. Cela lui faisait indéniablement plaisir.

— Si je te demande pourquoi mon père ne vient pas, tu me répondras ?

— Sois patiente, il attend le bon moment.

Himawari fut muette un moment. Est-ce qu'elle devait le croire ? Elle hésitait encore en finissant sa boite de nouilles sautées. Elle lui demanda s'il pouvait la ramener sur son lit. Il le fit sans difficulté malgré son bras manquant.

Il resta encore une bonne heure. Himawari ne savait pas pourquoi ni ce que cela lui apportait. Parfois elle lui posait des questions. Il ne rechignait pas à répondre.

•

Boruto était en survêtement sur son canapé comme le plus heureux des hommes. Il tripotait sa manette avec concentration. Mitsuki, habillé par contre, jouait avec lui. Il connaissait ce jeu depuis bien plus longtemps que Boruto et était beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui.

— Alors, nouvelle dispute avec Sarada ? Elle m'a dit que tu était un idiot sans borne et sans âme.

— C'est vraiment la douce femme de mes rêves celle-là.

Mitsuki rigola. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'inquiétait plus des scènes de ménage de ses deux amis.

— Tu veux toujours trouvé la Racine ?

Boruto était un peu gêné de discuter de cela avec Mitsuki. Il y avait moins de risques qu'il s'énerve et le traite de tous les noms mais il ne se gênerait pas pour poser des questions horriblement gênantes. Mitsuki avait le don de relever les incohérences de son esprit.

— Je suis un peu contrarié dans mes projets.

Son amie hocha la tête mais resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de presser Boruto pour avoir des informations. Il livrerait ce qu'il souhaitait, ce qu'il pouvait.

— Ma colère s'est calmée, je veux dire par rapport à ma sœur. Elle va de mieux en mieux. Mais quelque chose reste enragé, j'ai l'impression qu'on est tellement loin de la justice, il faudrait faire encore plus.

— Tu ne trouves pas que Sarada à de bons arguments pour s'opposer ainsi à toi ?

— Tu penses qu'elle a raison ?

Le regard de Mitsuki se perdit sur le labyrinthe dans lequel son personnage évoluait avec agilité. Il se demandait quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait répondre sans se questionner sur son rôle ici en tant que ninja. Au départ les ninjas étaient des soldats, leur mantra : « obéir, combattre ». Mais les études qu'il avait faites, l'esprit critique que ses enseignants lui présentaient comme si précieux, l'avaient éloignés de ce poste d'acteur inconscient.

— Tu sais comment est Sarada, elle voit tout comme une grande famille. Et parfois c'est bien, d'autres fois ça merde.

— Alors si je continue tu ne vas pas me renier, ni me tabasser ?

— Jamais mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur Sarada.

Boruto éclata de rire retrouvant ses intonations de jeunesse. Il semblait avoir oublier les problèmes, les interrogations, les doutes, il profitait d'un moment. Son acolyte n'était toujours pas habitué à ces souffles de vie qui l'habitaient dans d'insolites situations.

— Tuer par celle que j'aime, ça me convient !

Himawari dans sa chambre d'hôpital a quelques lieux d'ici battait la mesure contre son lit. La ferraille lui retournait un son désagréable mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle était à deux doigts d'arracher sa perfusion et de se casser de cette prison. Ou de demander à l'infirmière une dose de somnifère pour pachydermes.

Quand son père franchit enfin la porte de sa chambre, elle était prête à lui faire exploser un membre. Ça faisait plus de 96 heures qu'elle était dans ce lit et c'était la première fois qu'il venait. Il s'approcha doucement du lit comme s'il était conscient du risque. Sa fille avait toujours l'idée de lui ôter un membre mais ignorait à quel point cela se voyait.

Lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle réagit immédiatement. Quelque chose prit le dessus sur tout le reste, la déposséda d'une partie de ses capacités. La chaleur de ses bras lui avait manqué. Elle fut surprise quand cela s'imposa à elle, elle n'était pas très expansive, ni chaleur, et cela lui avait déjà valu des remarques. Elle prolongea cette étreinte autant qu'elle put.

— Tu m'as manqué papa, murmura-t-elle.

Après ça, ils furent tous les deux gênés de ces démonstrations si inhabituelles. Naruto posa quelques questions à sa fille sur son rétablissement, quand est-ce qu'il serait complet, si elle ne s'ennuyait pas trop. Himawari y répondait mécaniquement, un peu lassée de toujours répondre aux mêmes questions.

— Viens on s'en va.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? souffla-t-elle avec un peu de désespoir.

Naruto lui enleva sa perfusion, la couvrit d'un gilet et de chaussures puis il la prit dans ses bras et cette fois la souleva carrément. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui demander une explication, ils étaient déjà sortis du bâtiment. Pourquoi ?

Son père lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Il avait rêvé de ce moment en famille, il était simplement en train de le réaliser après l'avoir soigneusement préparé aux côtés de cette femme qu'il chérissait. Vu la discrétion dont son paternel faisait preuve, elle eut la preuve qu'il n'était pas exactement autorisé à prendre sa pause.

— Boruto et maman seront là ?

— Bien sûr.

— Super ! Maman et moi pourront vous remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Naruto perdit instantanément son sourire.

— Parce que vous avez beau vous rentrer dedans dès que vous pouvez vous vous ressemblez beaucoup – cette façon de s'entêter dans une idée stupide, est-ce que un gêne des mâles de ta famille ?

Au fur et à mesure que sa petite fille assenait ses vérités, le visage de Naruto se décomposait. Il finit par se tordre en grimace mi-blessé, mi-buté, genre _je suis en pleine capacité de me rendre compte seul de mes erreurs_. Boruto aura exactement la même tête.


End file.
